Une vie sous l'eau ou sur terre?
by Yami Aku
Summary: Un rêve pour un être prisonnié de l'eau, marcher sur la terre. Un sorcier, un pacte, une condition, un choix dur à faire surtout quand on découvre un monde qui n'est pas le notre.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : Yami Aku

**Genre** : Fantaisie, Slash Yaoi HPDM, Inspiration forte de 'La petite sirène' de Walt Disney.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, la base de l'histoire non plus, mais la rédaction et le rendu de l'histoire si.

**Note** : Cette histoire est coupée en deux car vraiment trop longue pour être postée en deux fois. J'espère que cet OS coupé vous plaira et que le fait que ce soit inspiré d'un dessin animé ne vous repoussera pas.

Miffi à Louvegrise pour sa bêta-lecture.  
Miffi à Umbre et Zoo pour leur avis.

**Une vie sous l'eau ou sur terre ? **

¤

_Partie 1  
_¤

L'océan, vaste étendue d'eau à perte de vue, aussi attirant que mortel. Tout homme qui se lance à sa conquête sait parfaitement qu'il n'en reviendra pas forcément vivant et pourtant, cela n'empêchait pas les pêcheurs de braver les mers pour ramener le repas. Lorsque tout se passait sans problème, ils disaient que le roi de la mer avait eu l'âme généreuse, mais les gens de la ville ne les comprenaient pas vraiment.

Et pourtant, leurs histoires et croyances étaient fondées. Au fond de l'océan, là où la faune et la flore sont les plus belles, se trouve la cité royale du roi des mers, château fait entièrement de coquillages, d'algues, coraux et autres matériaux qu'on ne trouve que dans les eaux profondes.

Cette journée s'annonçait particulièrement bonne, que ce soit sur terre ou sous l'eau. Il régnait une grande agitation festive autour d'un château. De nombreuses sirènes et poissons venaient assister au 18ème anniversaire du prince du royaume aquatique. Le roi avait organisé toute une réception en son honneur. Son seul et unique fils allait atteindre la majorité, il allait pouvoir le proclamer héritier et commencer à lui donner des missions pour le former à son futur rôle de roi.

Dans le flot de personnes qui arrivaient, nageoires battantes frénétiquement pour ne pas être en retard, une plus rapide que les autres tentait de se frayer un chemin. Elle nota de nombreuses jeunes sirènes qui venaient pour essayer d'avoir les faveurs du prince. Elle sourit en sachant pertinemment qu'aucune n'aurait sa chance. Elle n'avait pas réussi à accaparer son cœur, alors qu'elle avait tout pour lui plaire, ces petites pimbêches ne pourraient pas faire mieux.

Elle passa les portes et se rua vers la chambre princière, elle y entra et comme elle l'avait deviné, il ne s'y trouvait pas. Elle passa une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs relevés en queue de cheval nouée par une magnifique algue rouge. C'est le roi qui n'allait pas être content.

Il fallait qu'elle le retrouve avant.

¤

Plus loin, alors que les eaux devenaient moins lumineuses, deux personnes semblaient en grande discussion.

- On va finir par être en retard, tu sais que ton père ne va pas être content du tout.

- On a le temps je te dis, on fait juste un saut et on revient.

- Mais…

C'était trop tard, la sirène à qui il s'adressait était déjà partie. Il soupira avant de se lancer à sa poursuite. Il rattrapa son prince avant qu'il ne pénètre entièrement dans ce qui ressemblait étrangement à un cimetière de bateaux.

- Que veux-tu faire par ici ? On a déjà tout visité.

- Non, regarde, celui-là est arrivé ici hier soir. N'est-il pas magnifique ?

- Tu l'as vu, cette fois on y va.

La tête blonde disparut de nouveau du champ de vision du brun. Il remit une petite tresse noire derrière son oreille et rattrapa son compagnon en trois coups de nageoire.

- Tu fais le tour et on y va.

- Ne fais pas ton rabat-joie Blaise, on risque rien.

- On ne risque peut-être rien ici, mais si on arrive en retard, on est mort.

Le prince haussa les épaules et s'aventura dans le navire. Blaise n'eut d'autre choix une fois encore que de suivre l'héritier. On lui avait dit de faire attention en ce moment. Des patrouilles de requins venant du rocher noir passaient énormément dans les eaux sombres afin de capturer les égarés. Il n'avait pas l'intention que ce soit le cas pour eux.

Repérant la peau pâle et les courts cheveux blonds, il le rejoignit alors qu'il regardait un étrange objet. Intrigué lui aussi par l'ustensile argenté, il oublia complètement ce qui se passait autour.

- Qu'est-ce ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais la couleur est belle.

Blaise hocha de la tête avant de faire un tour sur lui-même rapidement. Il lui semblait avoir entendu un étrange bruit. Secouant la tête, il revint vers le prince qui était déjà reparti fouiner à droite et à gauche à la recherche d'autres trésors perdus comme celui qu'il venait de trouver. Le rejoignant de nouveau, il resta sur ses gardes. Le bruit se renouvela alors qu'il passait sur le pont supérieur. Cela ressemblait étrangement à une chambre. Il trouva le blond en train de relever le pan décroché de quelque chose qui recouvrait une partie de la paroi.

- C'est joli.

- Que cela représente-t-il ?

- Je n'arrive pas vraiment à voir. Aide-moi à la décrocher.

- Draco.

L'interpellé se tourna vers son ami et sourit.

- Promis, après on y va.

Sûr de la bonne foi du prince, il l'aida à défaire la grande toile et la roula pour la mettre sous son bras alors que Draco ramassait deux trois trucs traînant au sol avant de les fourrer dans son petit sac. Blaise se retourna une nouvelle fois en entendant un nouveau bruit. Cette fois-ci, il ne fut pas le seul. Un coup d'œil d'accord et tous les deux partirent très rapidement vers la sortie. Alors qu'ils quittaient le navire et qu'ils se cachaient derrière une ancre, ils soupirèrent. Le répit fut cependant de courte durée.

Sentant des bulles venir frôler sa joue, Draco se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec un visage horrible. Il le reconnut de suite et recula. Blaise rencontrant le regard globuleux de l'homme requin, attrapa la main de son prince et l'entraîna à sa suite. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que trois requins soient lancés à leur poursuite.

- A droite.

- Non on vient de la gauche Draco.

- Je dis à droite.

- Et moi à gauche.

Le blond tenta de partir dans la direction qu'il donnait mais la poigne du brun se resserra sur sa main le menant dans l'autre sens. Après avoir contourné deux rochers, une proue de bateau, ils rejoignirent les eaux plus claires mais n'arrêtèrent leur périple qu'une fois proche du château. Draco se laissa choir sur le sol alors que Blaise regardait s'ils n'avaient pas été suivis.

- Je ne pensais vraiment pas tomber sur eux.

- Ils sont partout. Je ne sais pas ce que fabrique ce sorcier, mais il guette le moindre mouvement pour attaquer.

- Il ne se risquera pas ici, c'est trop surveillé par mon père…

Le blond pâlit encore plus qu'il ne l'était. Blaise sembla comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

- La cérémonie !

¤

Dans la grande salle où avait lieu la cérémonie, tout le monde attendait patiemment l'arrivée du roi. Une douce musique rythmée se faisait entendre pour faire patienter tout le monde. Chacun discutait avec son voisin ou voisine de choses et d'autres. La plupart du temps le sujet était le prince qui allait devoir bientôt prendre épouse et le jeu était de tenter de découvrir laquelle ce serait.

Le bruit caractéristique de l'annonce de la famille royale se fit entendre, tout le monde se tut sur le coup et se tourna vers les deux trônes. Le roi tenant la reine par le bras fit son entrée. Il l'aida à s'asseoir, il fallait dire qu'il en était fier de sa femme, des cheveux couleur blé ondulant autour de son visage aux traits fins. Il fit quelques mouvements de nageoire pour saluer la foule. Ses longs cheveux argents flottant autour de lui.

- Aujourd'hui, je vous ai tous réunis pour fêter le 18ème anniversaire de mon fils, le prince Draco. Il rentre ainsi dans un nouveau cycle quittant l'enfance pour intégrer le monde des adultes. Il est l'héritier du trône et il devrait bien sûr dans l'année prendre épouse.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux demoiselles qui se trouvaient dans la salle. Elles avaient intérêt à sortir énormément d'atouts pour l'avoir. Le cœur d'un prince héritier n'était pas de tout repos.

Lucius rejoignit Narcissa et fit un signe de main pour qu'on fasse entrer le prince. Il y eut une musique, puis rien. La musique recommença mais toujours rien ne se produit. Narcissa posa sa main sur l'épaule de son mari pour l'apaiser mais ce ne fit pas l'effet escompté. A la place le trident signe de son pouvoir qu'il tenait fermement devint lumineux. Une nouvelle fois la musique se fit entendre et cette fois-ci les rideaux bougèrent et laissèrent non pas place au prince mais à une jolie brunette. Celle-ci nagea rapidement vers le roi et fit une rapide révérence.

- Votre majesté, votre fils ne pourra assister à la cérémonie. Il est souffrant.

Lucius se releva d'un bon mais Narcissa le retint.

- Souffrant ?

- Oui, il est couché à cause de maux d'estomac je crois.

- Une plaisanterie sûrement.

- Allons Lucius, mon chéri, Pansy ne pourrait jamais nous mentir. Faites plutôt démarrer les festivités.

Le roi acquiesça et se leva pour annoncer que le prince était souffrant et qu'il ne viendrait pas tout de suite et que par conséquent tout pouvait débuter. Il y eut des soupirs de déception mais rapidement la musique emporta tout le monde.

Lorsque Lucius se retourna pour rejoindre sa femme, la jeune sirène avait déjà disparu.

Celle-ci nageait rapidement dans les couloirs. Elle avait réussi à sauver la mise pour le prince pour cinq minutes, guère plus. Elle avait intérêt à lui mettre la main dessus et rapidement. Ses prières furent entendues car passant devant l'entrée des domestiques, elle rencontra les deux garçons qui tentaient de passer discrètement.

- Draco.

Le blond se stoppa net et donna ses affaires à Blaise qui fronça les sourcils en voyant leur amie vraiment pressée.

- Je te conseille de vite aller dans ta chambre et de feindre un bon mal de ventre si tu ne veux pas te faire étriper par ton père. Allez plus vite que ça.

- Merci Pansy.

Le prince passa rapidement à côté d'elle avant de disparaître dans les couloirs en direction de sa chambre.

- Quant à toi, je te conseille de me faire disparaître tout ça et de te rendre présentable pour la soirée.

- J'y vais de ce pas.

Restée seule dans le hall, elle soupira avant de se rendre à la chambre princière. Elle entra sans se faire annoncer et trouva Draco assis sur son lit, sortant de sous un coquillage une sorte d'algue qu'il avala rapidement. L'effet fut instantané, il blanchit et se roula en boule.

- Tu devrais cesser de prendre ça.

- C'est ce qu'il y a le plus efficace et rapide. Et puis je te signale que c'est toi qui as dit que j'étais souffrant à mon père.

Pansy secoua la tête de dépit avant de s'asseoir sur le bord de ce qui lui servait de lit.

- Tu aurais préféré que je dise que tu te baladais en compagnie de Blaise au niveau des eaux sombres.

Le blond fronça le nez signe évident que non. Il allait ajouter quelque chose quand le roi fit son entrée. Il trouva son fils bel et bien couché et l'air malade.

- J'ai appris que tu étais souffrant.

- Sûrement une indigestion.

- Ta mère arrive avec de quoi te soigner. Il est hors de question que tu n'assistes pas à cette soirée.

Draco se retint de grimacer alors que Pansy souriait discrètement. Narcissa arriva juste à ce moment avec une petite fiole de couleur rosée.

- Tiens mon chéri, tu devrais te sentir mieux après cela.

Elle l'aida à boire le contenu et le rallongea.

- D'ici une petite dizaine de minutes, tout devrait être arrangé.

Elle se releva et attrapa le bras de son mari.

- Venez mon tendre époux, rejoignons cette charmante soirée.

Lucius ne put ajouter un mot qu'il avait déjà quitté la chambre. Draco soupira en les voyant partir.

- Je suis sûre que ma mère a tout compris.

- C'est une femme intelligente.

- Trop.

Pansy éclata de rire alors que Blaise faisait son entrée. Le prince se releva rapidement.

- Les…

- Rangés dans ma chambre comme il le faut. Nous passerons les récupérer tout à l'heure pour le moment, vous allez devoir affronter une foule de sujets.

- Tu parles, tu veux dire une foule de pimbêches qui n'attendent qu'une chose, pouvoir le dévorer sur place.

La sirène à la peau mate sourit.

- N'est-ce pas ce que tu as tenté de faire au début.

- Ce n'est pas pareil Blaise. Moi je n'ai aucune vue sur son pouvoir.

- Tu le connais surtout trop bien.

- Beaucoup, tu nous as encore sauvé la mise.

Pansy se tourna vers Draco qui reprenait quelques couleurs en se relevant doucement.

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse.

Un petit laps de temps plus tard et les trois compères se dirigeaient vers la salle. Pansy et Blaise s'introduisirent discrètement, alors que Draco tentait de faire de même, la brunette donna un coup de coude à la personne devant sonner l'arrivée des membres de la famille royale. Dès que celle-ci aperçut le prince, elle s'exécuta. La jeune fille reçut un regard noir de la part de son prince mais ne s'en offusqua pas. C'était pour le mensonge qu'elle avait dû faire, et les deux garçons le savaient parfaitement.

Tout le monde se tut à ce moment-là, et Draco put faire son entrée, remarqué comme il se doit. Il rejoignit sa mère et son père, fit une petite révérence avant d'aller rejoindre la foule à laquelle il devait se mêler aujourd'hui. Il n'eut guère le temps de faire quelques pas, que déjà bon nombre de prétendantes se ruaient sur lui. Il fut vite enseveli par tant d'éloges à son sujet. Sachant pertinemment que la soirée serait ainsi, il prit un air hautain et joua à merveille son rôle de prince capricieux qu'il faut savoir amadouer pour attirer les faveurs.

Plus loin, Blaise et Pansy le regardaient faire. Il avait des dons d'acteurs.

- Aucune n'aura sa chance.

- On dirait que tu es jalouse ma chère Pansy.

- Je ne suis pas jalouse, du moins, je ne le suis plus. Ça m'amuse de les voir lui faire tant de louanges alors qu'au final, toutes repartiront bredouille. Elles n'arriveront pas à trouver son jardin secret.

Et elle avait raison, Blaise le savait parfaitement. Pour avoir le cœur de Draco, il faudrait avoir ce quelque chose que personne dans ce royaume, il en était persuadé, possédait. Un rapport avec sa passion.

¤

Les algues se poussèrent de l'entrée de la chambre princière et une tête blonde apparut. Draco se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant. Il était éreinté. Blaise et Pansy suivirent. Ils le virent remettre une de ses mèches en place avant de regarder le plafond de corail.

- Je suis fatigué.

- Cela se comprend. Sourit Pansy.

- Merci d'être intervenue.

- Mais de rien, tout le plaisir était pour moi.

La jeune sirène s'assit devant la coiffeuse. Elle était fière d'elle. Après tout, elle les avait clouées sur place ces petites cruches. Alors que Draco était entouré de groupies, elle était venue à son secours, lui proposant d'aller danser en sa compagnie ce que le blond n'avait pas refusé, trop heureux de trouver un échappatoire.

- Elles m'ont fatigué.

- Es-tu sûr que ce n'est que cela qui t'a fatigué.

Pansy se leva et s'apprêta à sortir. Draco fronça le nez et se tourna dans son lit.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Repose-toi.

Elle quitta la chambre. Blaise commença à prendre le même chemin qu'elle.

- Je garde tout précieusement.

- Merci.

Et la chambre fut rapidement vide.

¤

Un petit groupe de trois sirènes, nageaient tranquillement vers un petit massif de corail. Blaise poussa le rocher qui bloquait l'entrée et ils pénétrèrent dans l'antre. Là, on pouvait trouver tout plein d'objets relatif au monde du haut. Des vases, des chandeliers, des miroirs. Tout ce qui coulait avec les navires et que Draco ramassait intrigué par leur utilité.

Le brun lui tendit le petit sac que le blond se fit un plaisir de vider. Il en sortit l'ustensile métallique, puis ce qui semblait être un livre. Il l'ouvrit, il y avait des choses dedans, il voulut tourner une page mais celle-ci se déchira. Refermant le tout, il le posa sur l'une des étagères creusées dans le corail.

De son côté son meilleur ami affichait la tapisserie. Pansy la regarda. Elle était vraiment belle. Des couleurs qu'ils ne trouvaient pas au fond de la mer.

- Tout cela est tout de même étrange.

- De quoi ? Demanda la jeune fille.

- Comment les hommes arrivent-ils à créer de si beaux objets ? Et à quoi peuvent-ils leur servirent ?

- C'est un mystère.

Les fins doigts pâles virent caresser le pan puis il se retourna d'un vif mouvement.

- Qu'avons-nous à faire aujourd'hui ?

- Concrètement, rien. Fit Pansy.

- Dans ce cas on monte. C'est jour où les bateaux sortent en mer.

Draco avait dit ça avec un grand sourire mais les deux autres le regardaient avec les yeux grands ouverts.

- Tu te sens bien. Si jamais ton père apprend que nous sommes montés à la surface.

- Mais il n'en saura rien. Parce que personne ne lui dira rien.

- Ton père n'est pas si crédule que ça Draco. Un jour il le saura et ce jour-là, je n'aimerais pas me trouver à ta place.

Le blond sortit de la cachette et se tourna vers eux l'air sérieux.

- De toute manière, ce n'est pas vous qui vous retrouverez devant lui. C'est moi.

Et d'un battement de queue, il commença son ascension vers le haut. Se regardant dans le blanc des yeux les deux autres le suivirent. Ils ne pouvaient de toute manière pas le laisser tout seul.

Draco fut le premier à émerger. Le ciel était magnifique. Il laissa son regard voyager de nuage en nuage avant d'entendre les deux autres arriver. Pansy s'émerveilla et soupira.

- C'est vraiment beau.

- Crois-tu que si nous nagions jusque là-bas, nous pourrions toucher ce morceau azur.

- Je ne sais pas Blaise.

Les trois adolescents restèrent ainsi un moment avant que le bruit caractéristique d'un navire se fasse entendre. Repérant la proue, Draco se mit à nager vers elle sans que les deux autres n'aient pu dire quoi que ce soit. Ils s'y rendirent eux aussi. Le prince s'approchait bien trop près. S'il se faisait voir, ils étaient tous les trois perdus.

Une fois arrivé à la coque, une douce mélodie attira le blond. Il attrapa les morceaux de bois qui permettaient d'escalader le bateau en cas de restauration et il se mit à observer ce qui s'y passait par l'interstice. Blaise en bas essayait d'attirer son attention afin qu'il redescende, c'était trop dangereux. Pansy quant à elle commençait à se ronger les ongles. Ils allaient vraiment finir par se faire avoir à ce rythme.

Seulement de là-haut, le blond n'écoutait pas. Attiré par la mélodie qui se jouait. Il chercha d'où elle pouvait venir et trouva un jeune homme brun assis sur un tonneau en train de jouer de l'harmonica. Il était totalement humain. Et ses jambes battaient le rythme. Il ne pensait pas les humains capables de créer une si jolie musique. Posant sa tête contre le bois il se laissa bercer par les sons.

En dessous Blaise soupira.

- Il est complètement dans la lune.

- Tu parles, quand ce n'est pas les humains, c'est la musique qui l'attire alors en plus si tu mêles les deux, c'est la fin.

Elle se tapa le front. Elle n'espérait qu'une chose, qu'il ne se mette pas à chanter. Elle fut sauvée lorsque les notes cessèrent.

Draco quant à lui reporta son attention sur le pont. Un humain venait de rejoindre l'autre, ce qui l'avait fait tout stopper.

- Les matelots disent que jouer une si belle mélodie en pleine mer, c'est vouloir attirer on ne sait quelle bestiole. Ils aimeraient donc que tu arrêtes.

- Que veux-tu que j'attire Ron ? Ce n'est que de l'harmonica.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui le dis, ce sont eux.

Le brun à l'harmonica s'approcha du rebord et s'y accouda.

- Ne penserais-tu pas qu'il serait amusant de voir si tout cela est véridique ?

- Ne parle pas de malheur.

- Il me semblait que tu n'y croyais pas.

- Mais je n'y crois pas.

Draco se tassa un peu plus contre le bois pour qu'on ne le voie pas. Dans l'eau, Blaise se mordait la langue tandis que Pansy priait pour qu'ils ne se fassent pas repérer.

- Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas en quoi cela pose problème si je joue.

- Harry. Cesse donc de rêvasser. Tu devrais plutôt songer à ton devoir de prince.

- Sirius le fait très bien pour moi. Et puis j'ai l'impression d'entendre Hermione.

Le dénommé Ron soupira.

- Peut-être parce que nous nous inquiétons tous les deux pour toi. Nous n'allons pas tarder à servir le repas.

Les pas se firent éloignés. Draco ne voyait que les bottes du brun. Il était toujours là.

- Sottises.

Et il se remit à jouer quelques notes. La sirène posa sa main sur son cœur. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie d'accompagner cette douce mélodie. Il vit le garçon s'éloigner tout en jouant. S'adossant contre le bois, il émit un son cristallin avant de plonger dans l'eau. Blaise et Pansy le firent eux aussi rapidement. Au bruit, l'humain s'était jeté contre le rebord pour regarder l'eau. Mais comme il n'y avait rien, il repartit.

Sous l'eau, Blaise donna une petite tape sur la tête du blond.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?

- Je ne sais pas. Sa musique était si belle.

- Je te jure. On ferait mieux de filer avant que ton père ne se demande où tu es encore passé.

Draco sourit et tout en chantonnant, il retourna au château accompagné par ses deux amis.

¤

Assis sur son lit, Draco chantait toujours ce qu'il avait entendu à la surface. Blaise et Pansy l'avaient laissé car ils avaient des choses à faire. Il était donc seul, ressassant encore et encore ce qui s'était passé tantôt. Cet humain savait manier les sons. Ils ne savaient pas que créer de beaux objets, ils savaient aussi faire de douce mélodie.

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa chansonnette qu'on entrait dans sa chambre. Son père venait lui rendre visite. Il se demandait bien pourquoi. Il se redressa et fit face au roi. Celui-ci resta debout. Il le regardait étrangement, puis ses traits s'adoucirent.

- Tu as hérité de la voix de ta mère.

- C'est ce que ne cesse de me répéter Pansy.

- Cette jeune sirène est souvent avec ta mère quand elle se détend.

- Elle l'admire beaucoup.

Lucius hocha de la tête avant de se rapprocher de son fils.

- Cela fait un moment que j'aimerais te parler seul à seul.

- Vraiment ?

Le blond prit un air surpris mais son cerveau, lui, tournait à cent à l'heure. Qu'est-ce que son père allait bien pouvoir lui dire ? Il le vit remettre une de ses longues mèches en place avant de commencer à parler.

- Tu viens d'avoir 18 ans. Et j'aimerais que tu songes vraiment au rôle que tu as.

Draco se tendit. C'était reparti. Son père allait lui dire qu'il devait être un bon prince.

- Ta mère et moi aimerions que tu trouves quelqu'un avec qui vivre ta vie. Il y avait pourtant de bien jolies sirènes lors de cette soirée.

Le concerné détourna la tête.

- Bruyantes et sans intérêt.

Lucius hocha de la tête. Son fils n'avait aucun tact.

- Il faut que tu rencontres d'autres personnes. Rester toujours avec Blaise et Pansy n'est pas ce qui t'aidera le plus.

- Ce sont mes amis.

- Peut-être. Avoir des amis n'est pas interdit, mais s'ils t'empêchent de jouer ton rôle de prince héritier si.

- Ils ne m'empêchent en rien du tout.

- Vraiment ? Je ne suis pas dupe Draco. Tu es en retard, tu disparais en leur compagnie bien trop souvent.

Le blond se releva d'un coup.

- Ce n'est pas leur faute. Ils ne font que me suivre.

- Et pour aller où ?

Le prince se rembrunit. Il ne pouvait pas répondre à ça.

- J'attends une réponse Draco.

Voyant que son fils ne répondait toujours pas, il commença à s'énerver en comprenant parfaitement ce que voulait dire ce silence.

- Tu y es retourné.

- Non ! Se défendit le blond.

- Il me semble pourtant que je te l'avais interdit. C'est dangereux.

- Mais…

- Draco, ne me le fais pas répéter. Le monde du haut est interdit à tout peuple marin. Que ce soit toi ou un autre. Je pensais avoir été clair sur ce point-là. Les hommes ne sont pas nos amis.

- Père !

- Ai-je été clair Draco ?!

Le blond baissa la tête.

- Oui père.

- Bien, que je ne te revois pas traîner là-bas. A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu iras tous les jours à des cours de bienséance. Et ne sois pas en retard.

- Oui père.

Lucius quitta la chambre de son fils et croisa Blaise et Pansy qui arrivaient. Il s'arrêta et les darda de son regard froid.

- Et que je ne vous revois pas l'accompagner dans ses escapades ou alors je m'arrange pour que vous ne vous rencontriez plus jamais tous les trois.

Et il reprit son chemin. Blaise et Pansy se regardèrent avant de se ruer dans la chambre de Draco. Celui-ci était allongé sur le ventre et semblait pleurer. Chose rare. La jeune fille s'assit près de lui et lui caressa les cheveux. Le blond ne la repoussa pas mais ne dit rien. Le silence s'installa dans la chambre jusqu'à ce que le prince se calme. Il se leva d'un coup faisant sursauter son amie et partit rapidement. Blaise le regarda faire avant de faire signe à l'autre de le suivre.

Ils arrivèrent vite à la cachette. Draco y était déjà et regardait la grande tapisserie tout en chantonnant.

- Draco…

- Je ne veux pas !

- Tu savais pourtant que ça finirait comme ça.

- J'espérais. Je ne crois pas que les hommes soient si dangereux que ça. Quand on voit ce qu'ils sont capables de créer. Mon père ne les aime pas, mais il ne les connaît pas. S'il voyait tout ça.

- Il ne comprendrait pas…

Les trois sirènes se tournèrent vers celui qui venait de parler. Blaise fut rapidement devant Draco pour le protéger. Pansy regardait l'homme requin qui était rentré dans la cachette.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

L'intrus se tourna vers elle.

- La porte était ouverte, je me suis permis d'entrer.

- Que fais-tu dans le coin ? Tu n'y es pas admis.

Il reporta son regard globuleux sur Blaise.

- C'est juste que mon Maître est d'accord avec toi.

- D'accord…avec…moi.

Draco posa la main sur l'épaule de Blaise pour repasser devant.

- Bien sûr. Il ne conçoit pas pourquoi ton père ne veut pas te comprendre.

- Comment ce sorcier peut-il savoir ?

L'homme requin se tourna vers Pansy.

- Parce que c'est un sorcier comme tu le dis si bien.

Le prince posa sa main sur la tapisserie.

- Comment pourrait-il me comprendre alors qu'il a été banni et que justement il voue une haine aux humains ?

- Ils ne les aiment pas, mais leur culture le fascine. Il pourrait t'apprendre beaucoup de choses les concernant.

La curiosité du blond le fit se retourner vers l'envoyé.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Draco, ce n'est pas la peine.

- Pansy a raison, cette langue de serpent ne vaut rien.

Mais le blond était intéressé par la proposition. Il savait très bien que ce sorcier était quelqu'un de mauvais. Il avait été banni par son père. Mais en même temps. Il avait là une belle opportunité.

- Alors que choisis-tu ? Me suivre ou rester ici dans cet endroit où tu ne pourras jamais avoir plus ?

Blaise et Pansy regardèrent leur ami en espérant de tout cœur qu'il allait répondre non.

- Quel est ton nom ?

- Queudver.

- Dans ce cas, allons-y.

L'homme requin sourit avant de quitter la cachette. Blaise lui attrapa le bras.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça.

- Si. Mon père voit pour moi quelque chose que je ne veux pas. Je veux voir de mes propres yeux ce que je peux avoir de l'autre côté.

Il le fit lâcher et se faufila hors du trou. Il s'arrêta et se retourna vers eux.

- Maintenant, à vous de voir si encore une fois, vous me suivez.

Et il rejoignit le missionnaire. Ne pouvant le laisser partir seul, ils cédèrent et nagèrent jusqu'à eux.

¤

Ils arrivèrent devant l'antre du sorcier, Voldemort. Il vivait dans les eaux sombres et il y faisait bien plus froid qu'au niveau du château. Pansy s'accrocha au bras de Blaise. Tout cela donnait la chair de poule. Il y avait des arêtes de poissons un peu partout, des requins vadrouillant dans tous les coins et une odeur âpre se faisait sentir.

- C'est ici.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une sorte de squelette de baleine d'où émanaient énormément de bulles étranges. Une lumière phosphorescente était aussi visible. Queudver passa en premier suivi par Draco et les deux autres. Le blond fronça le nez en voyant le nombre de cadavres qui jonchaient le sol. Ils se stoppèrent dans une sorte d'endroit circulaire qui devait être l'endroit où le sorcier faisait ses expériences.

- N'ayez pas peur.

Une créature mi-homme, mi-serpent apparut. Pansy se colla à Blaise et tenta d'attraper le bras de Draco pour qu'il ne s'éloigne pas trop d'eux.

- Je ne vous ferai pas de mal vous savez.

Draco avança un peu et prit la parole.

- Vous connaissez les humains ?

- Bien sûr.

Il fit un sourire et attrapa une fiole qui traînait sur ce qui semblait être une table.

- Ne sont-ils pas fascinants ? Ils ont cette capacité à fabriquer et détruire aussi vite ce qu'ils ont autour d'eux.

Il jeta le reste de la fiole dans une sorte de puits. Une étrange fumée apparut et encercla Draco avant de se dissiper. Celui-ci se mit à tousser avant de relever la tête.

- Mais ton père n'a jamais été du même avis que moi. Pour lui, nous devons vivre cacher du monde des humains… Quel imbécile…

- Est-ce pour cela que vous vous retrouvez ici ?

- Oui. Nos avis divergeaient sur certains points. Il n'a pas accepté que je n'ai pas les mêmes opinions que lui. Ce qui est le même cas pour toi. En fin de compte, nous nous ressemblons toi et moi.

Il fit rapidement le tour de la salle avant de lui attraper les épaules et de l'entraîner avec lui. Pansy voulut dire quelque chose mais Blaise lui fit comprendre qu'il fallait mieux qu'elle se taise.

- Tu es fasciné par le monde d'en haut mais tu ne pourras jamais rien faire d'autre que l'effleurer – il laissa un petit laps de temps s'écouler avant de reprendre – seulement moi, je peux peut-être t'être utile.

- Comment cela ?

Draco tourna son visage pâle vers celui de l'homme serpent.

- Et bien disons que je suis sorcier à mes heures perdues. Je pourrais exhausser ton souhait de rejoindre le monde des humains.

- Vraiment ?

Voldemort se délecta de l'insouciance et de l'envie qui se lisait sur le visage du prince héritier.

- Draco…

Pansy ne put ajouter autre chose, la main de Queudver se trouvait sur ses lèvres. Blaise voulut le faire lâcher mais il se prit un coup de queue qui le sonna l'espace d'un instant.

- Bien sûr que oui. Je pourrais faire en sorte que tu aies des jambes à la place de ta queue – il posa un de ses doigts décharnés sur ses lèvres – seulement il y a une condition.

- Laquelle ?

Voldemort lâcha Draco pour aller farfouiller dans une sorte de petit pot.

- Disons que tout échange a un prix.

Il jeta une sorte d'étoile de mer séchée dans le puits. Puis il nagea jusqu'à une petite armoire. Il y prit deux fioles étranges.

- Draco, ne fais pas ça.

- Un prix ?

Blaise libéra Pansy de l'emprise de l'homme requin mais tous les deux remarquèrent vite que l'attention du blond ne viendrait pas vers eux.

- Oui, un prix ainsi qu'une condition.

- Comment cela ?

- Et bien je peux faire en sorte que tu deviennes humain pendant une semaine. Si durant ce délais tu arrives à faire une toute petit chose ridicule. Tu garderas tes jambes. Mais si tu échoues, tu redeviendras sirène devant les humains et même ton père ne saura quoi faire pour te récupérer.

Draco recula sur le coup mais reprit de l'assurance.

- Et quelle est cette condition ?

Voldemort arriva près du puits et lui fit signe de venir. Il fit un mouvement de main avant de lâcher une fiole. Une sorte de fumée rosée apparut et forma la silhouette d'un humain.

- Ce garçon. Il me semble que tu l'as déjà vu.

Draco plissa les yeux, et au fur et à mesure que tout s'éclaircissait, il fit le lien entre l'humain qui jouait de l'harmonica sur le bateau.

- Oui.

- Et bien, il faudra qu'avant la fin du septième jour, il soit venu sur cette île. Il faudra qu'il trouve dans la grotte la coupe des rois, alors tu garderas ton apparence humaine pour l'éternité.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Pour la condition oui. Mais ne crois pas que cela sera si simple.

Il jeta la seconde fiole.

- Quant au prix. Ce sera ce don que ton père apprécie le plus…ta voix.

Draco recula en portant ses mains à sa gorge.

- Ne prends pas cet air. Ta voix ne te sera pas utile sur terre. Ce sont des jambes qu'il te faut. C'est à toi de voir ce que tu es prêt à faire pour ton rêve.

Il alla prendre quelques coquillages dans un pot et se tourna vers le blond.

- Mais si tu ne veux pas je comprendrai parfaitement.

Blaise et Pansy croisèrent les doigts, mais ils le savaient. Draco allait accepter.

- C'est d'accord.

Voldemort sourit, il fit apparaître un contrat que Draco signa. Il jeta ensuite les coquillages dans le puits. Ce fut comme lorsqu'un volcan sous-marin entrait en éruption. Une colonne jaillit du puits, mais elle était teintée de bleu et d'orange.

- Maintenant chante donc petit prince.

Draco ferma les yeux et commença a chantonné la mélodie qu'il avait entendu sur le bateau. Il ne savait pas pourquoi c'était celle-ci qui lui était venue aux lèvres, mais il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre plus que sa voix lui était retirée. Voldemort l'enferma dans une sorte de petit coquillage puis sourit. Il allait dire quelque chose lorsque Blaise se rua entre Draco et lui.

- S'il doit aller là-haut, je veux venir avec lui.

- Tu veux être humain toi aussi ?

- Non, je veux pouvoir protéger Draco.

Le sourire de l'homme serpent s'accentua et il attrapa une fiole qu'il jeta dans le puits.

- Très bien. Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Une autre signature apparut sur le contrat. Il commença alors à réciter quelque chose de bizarre et le jet d'eau prit une forme étrange. Il commença à buller et entoura les deux garçons. Pansy qui ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que regarder, vit la queue de Draco disparaître pour laisser place à deux jambes et Blaise se transforma. Il y eut une forte lumière puis plus rien. Elle rouvrit les yeux pour trouver Draco qui tentait de nager et une sorte de petit serpent qui lui tournait autour comme pour l'aider. Comprenant le problème, Pansy attrapa le bras du blond et se mit à nager vers la surface. Au loin, on entendait encore le rire de Voldemort. Un rire cruel et qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

Queudver s'approcha de son maître et demanda.

- Pourquoi ne rien avoir demandé à l'autre ?

- Qui te dit que je n'aurai rien ?

Voldemort fit disparaître tout ce qui venait de se passer.

- Blaise tient énormément au petit prince. C'est ce qui lui est le plus précieux. Le perdre serait la pire des choses.

Il repartit d'un rire diabolique suivi par son bras droit qui adorait plus que tout, la cruauté de son maître.

¤

_1er jour. _

Lorsque Pansy tira enfin Draco hors de l'eau, celui-ci put respirer. Il recracha le peu d'eau qu'il avait dans la bouche avant de regarder le ciel. La sirène le tira jusqu'à une petite crique où elle put souffler une fois que le jeune homme eut pied. Elle le regarda avant de chercher Blaise. Celui-ci ondulait sur l'eau. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de craquer.

- Non mais vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? Regardez-vous. Un humain et un serpent. Qu'est-ce qu'on va pouvoir faire ? Je n'oserai jamais redescendre au palais moi.

Voyant que Pansy s'énervait, Draco posa une main apaisante sur son épaule. Il lui fit un tendre sourire avant de regarder ses jambes. Elles étaient longues et blanches.

- Une sirène avec des jambes. Non mieux, le prince des fonds sous-marins humain.

- C'était son choix Pansy.

- Et un serpent qui parle. Nous voilà bien.

- S'il te plaît calme-toi. Après tout ce n'est pas comme si c'était définitif.

- Oui c'est sûr… Nan mais tu as vu ce que ce sorcier lui a demandé.

La conversation ne continua pas, car tous les deux tournèrent la tête pour voir Draco tenter de tenir debout et retomber aussi simplement sur les fesses.

- On n'y arrivera jamais.

- Trouve-lui plutôt quelque chose à se mettre.

Pansy soupira avant de plonger. Blaise ondula jusqu'à Draco et soupira.

- Nous voilà bien.

Draco sortit sa jambe de l'eau et fit bouger son pied.

- Tu pourras au moins rêver un peu.

Le blond attrapa le petit serpent et lui sourit avant de le poser sur son épaule. Pansy arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

- C'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver sur la place plus loin. Apparemment la mer a rejeté des morceaux d'épaves.

Elle tendit une chemise mouillée mais au moins qui couvrirait la peau nue du prince. Draco tenta de l'enfiler assis dans l'eau mais Pansy fut obligée de venir l'aider. Quelques minutes après, le blond portait enfin le tissu noir délavé par le soleil qui lui collait à la peau. Il tira un peu dessus mais ça revint directement se coller. Il s'appuya à un rocher pour tenter de se relever, il lâcha une main, puis l'autre, tint quelques secondes puis battit l'air avant de se rattraper au rocher.

Alors que Pansy tentait de l'aider, des voix au loin se firent entendre. La jeune fille plongea dans l'eau et Blaise se faufila dans la poche de la chemise. Draco tenta de rejoindre le sable tout en se tenant au rocher. Mais ce n'était pas chose facile. Surtout quand le soutien allait bientôt disparaître.

Plus loin sur la plage, deux garçons marchaient tranquillement en discutant. Enfin l'un semblait animé plus que l'autre la conversation.

- Harry, je t'ai dit que ce n'était qu'un rêve.

- Pourtant je t'assure, je l'ai entendue. Sur le bateau, cette voix magnifique.

- Tu parles. Tu ferais mieux de trouver chaussure à ton pied comme le dit si bien Hermione. Ça te ferait redescendre sur terre, quoique.

- Oh fichez moi la paix avec ça. Je n'ai même pas encore 18 ans.

- Justement, c'est pour cela qu'il serait bien que tu commences à chercher

Harry se stoppa et se tourna vers le rouquin.

- Et toi ? Pourquoi ne cherches-tu pas la femme de ta vie ?

Une jolie teinte rouge vint colorer ses joues et il bafouilla avant que le prince ne se mette à rire. Il porta son harmonica à sa bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Ron ne l'entendant pas jouer regarda ce qu'il faisait. Il le trouva en train de fixer un point près de l'eau. Plissant les yeux, il remarqua alors ce qui attirait l'attention du brun.

- Mais c'est quoi c'te…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'Harry courait déjà à la rencontre de la silhouette qui semblait avoir quelques difficultés à avancer. En effet Draco avait quitté les rochers pour marcher dans le sable. Mais ce n'était pas simple du tout. Il était mouillé, tout se collait à sa peau. Sa chemise était lourde. Et il zigzaguait franchement. Il fit un pas de plus, mais ses pieds s'emmêlèrent et il ne dut son salut qu'à l'interception du brun.

- Mais vous êtes trempé.

Draco tenta de quitter les bras de son sauveur pour retenter de marcher tout seul. Il ne put que se retrouver de nouveau aidé par le brun. Il releva finalement la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Il fut surpris de reconnaître le garçon à l'harmonica mais ne laissa rien paraître sur son visage.

- Harry !

Ron les rejoignit et s'arrêta pour regarder Draco.

- Tu viens d'où ?

Harry voulut le réprimander pour sa question mais ne le fit pas car le blond s'éloignait de lui pour tenter de marcher par ses propres moyens sans répondre à la question qui lui était posée. Le brun le rattrapa encore une fois avant qu'il ne finisse la figure dans le sable. A côté, son ami fulminait.

- Il se fiche de moi ou quoi ?

- Ron, il n'a pas l'air d'être très en forme.

- Cela ne l'empêche pas de répondre.

Draco se redressa totalement avant de regarder le garçon roux. Ron en avait apparemment marre de lui. Pour calmer le tout, Harry s'adressa au blond.

- C'est quoi ton nom ?

Draco se tourna alors vers lui et ancra son regard d'une étrange teinte dans celui vert de son vis-à-vis. Il lui prit son harmonica des mains et le regarda tout en restant appuyé contre le garçon. Il le porta à sa bouche et souffla dedans. Un étrange son en sortit. Il lâcha l'instrument sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ron se baissa pour le ramasser et le donna à Harry qui sourit.

- C'est normal que ça fasse ce bruit-là. Alors donne-nous plutôt ton nom.

Harry vit le blond s'éloigner de lui et retenter un essai de marche. Il tint à peu près debout droit sans bouger. Un sourire vint naître sur ses lèvres.

- Il se fout de nous ! Râla Ron.

Draco qui avait entendu lui lança un regard noir avant de montrer sa gorge et d'ouvrir sa bouche pour parler. Devant la tentative pour sortir ne serait ce qu'un son, les deux humains comprirent.

- Il est muet Ron, c'est pour ça qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre.

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils. Il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Il fit quelques pas comme pour repartir et accidentellement il fit tomber le blond qui se retrouva au sol. Relevant la tête il lui jeta un regard noir. Harry se tourna vers son ami en colère.

- Cesse tes enfantillages Ron. Il ne parle pas.

Il l'aida à se relever et passa un bras autour de ses hanches pour l'aider à marcher en direction du château.

- Où tu l'emmènes ?

- Et bien au palais, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je ne vais pas le laisser sur la plage.

- Mais…

- Dépêche-toi.

Ron les rejoignit en maugréant et regardant d'un mauvais œil, Harry en train d'expliquer au blond comment marcher correctement pour tenir debout. Il ne lui revenait pas ce soi-disant muet.

De l'eau, Pansy avait suivi la scène et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Draco était directement tombé sur le prince de la condition de son contrat. C'était une bonne chose mais l'autre humain ne lui revenait pas. Elle soupira.

- Dans quoi est-ce que tu as été te fourrer Draco ?

Elle lança un dernier regard à la plage avant de plonger. Elle allait devoir surveiller tout ça. Et surtout ne pas mettre un pied au château, sinon la colère du roi Lucius se ferait ressentir.

¤

La porte s'ouvrit sur une petite salle d'où émanait une bonne odeur. Draco curieux suivit la jeune fille qui avait ouvert la porte.

- Et voilà, c'est prêt tu peux entrer.

Elle lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait avancer. Se tenant à la porte, Draco regarda tout autour de lui. Le sol était carrelé dans un blanc impeccable, les murs étaient exactement pareils.

- Il va falloir que tu retires cette guenille.

Le blond pencha la tête sur le côté comme si il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle venait de dire. Remettant une de ses boucles châtaines en arrière, elle soupira.

- Décidément, je ne sais pas ce qui est passé par la tête d'Harry. Tu ne comprends rien.

Elle s'approcha rapidement et le bouscula un peu. Draco recula jusqu'à se retrouver contre ce qui semblait être un grand baquet. Elle défit les boutons très rapidement et le poussa à l'eau.

- Voilà qui est fait.

Draco la regarda étrangement sans comprendre comment il avait fini dans cette eau odorante et qui faisait des bulles. Il prit un peu de mousse dans ses mains et souffla dessus. Il s'amusa de voir le tout voler avant de retomber dans l'eau. Alors qu'il allait recommencer son petit jeu, un cri se fit entendre. Il releva la tête pour voir la jeune fille qui s'appelait Hermione faire un bond en arrière en lâchant la chemise. Intrigué, le blond regarda le sol et vit un fin serpent onduler rapidement vers la baignoire.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce… cette chose !

Se relevant doucement, il s'appuya sur le rebord avant de poser sa main sur le sol pour permettre à Blaise de monter le long de son bras. Hermione le regarda faire avant de ramasser la chemise en la secouant.

- J'espère que tu n'as pas d'autres amis comme celui-là.

Elle disparut par une petite porte laissant seul les deux garçons. Blaise plongea dans l'eau avant d'en ressortir en sifflant.

- C'est épouvantable. Qu'est-ce qu'ils mettent dans cette eau ?

Draco haussa les épaules avant de continuer à jouer avec la mousse. Blaise hocha de la tête avant de quitter la baignoire. Draco lassé de tout ça, se laissa glisser sous l'eau. Ça l'apaisait. Il avait beau avoir voulu quitter l'océan, l'eau lui manquait déjà. Il fit le point rapidement de ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'il avait rencontré Harry sur la plage. Ils étaient arrivés tous les quatre au palais. Là le brun l'avait aidé à marcher jusqu'à une pièce et une jeune fille leur avait sauté royalement dessus. Elle était jolie, des cheveux ondulés châtains, un visage aux traits fins, des yeux montrant une vivacité et un caractère à tout épreuve. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs démontrée ensuite. Harry lui avait dit de la suivre, qu'elle allait s'occuper de lui et qu'ils se reverraient ensuite. Et c'était ainsi qu'il était arrivé dans cette salle.

Il remonta et ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur un visage inquiet et des yeux noisette.

- Tu m'as fait peur. J'ai cru que tu ne ressortirais jamais de là.

Elle remonta ses manches et attrapa un tube rose sur le côté de la baignoire.

- Puisque Harry m'a demandé de m'occuper de toi, je vais le faire.

Draco tourna la tête pour la voir, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression qu'elle ne lui ficherait pas la paix avant d'avoir rempli sa mission.

Plus loin, Blaise regardait, amusé, la jeune fille s'occuper de Draco. Elle lui donnait des ordres que le blond faisait sans broncher. Il fallait qu'il raconte ça à Pansy, elle en serait sûrement jalouse. Lorsqu'il fallut sortir, elle l'aida avant de le recouvrir d'une grande serviette. Une autre jeune fille entra avec une pile de vêtements. Elle regarda Draco de la tête aux pieds avec un air béat. Voyant l'état dans lequel l'invité mettait la jeune soubrette, elle claqua des doigts.

- Lavande, merci de déposer ça sur la chaise.

Elle sortit de sa transe et posa le tout en balbutiant quelques mots et disparut par la petite porte. Hermione laissa Draco qui s'appuya à la baignoire pour garder son équilibre. Elle prit la chemise et la regarda avant de la lui tendre.

- Tu vas mettre ça.

Draco tendit le bras pour la mettre. Il laissa tomber la serviette au sol alors qu'Hermione lui tendait un sous-vêtement. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux avant qu'une teinte rouge se forme sur ses joues. Elle ramassa rapidement la serviette et la lui remit autour de la taille.

- Tu ne peux pas te déshabiller ainsi devant une femme.

Le blond pencha la tête sur le côté sans trop comprendre ce qu'elle racontait. Blaise de son côté s'amusait de la situation. Apparemment, les humains mettaient des vêtements pour éviter qu'on les voie nus. Ce qui n'était pas un souci chez eux.

- Enfile vite ça.

Elle l'aida à mettre une jambe puis l'autre dans le sous-vêtement et lui fit le remonter. Là elle put lui retirer la serviette.

- Voilà, maintenant c'est bon.

Elle lui rendit la chemise qu'il mit plus facilement que la première fois ayant compris son utilité. Mais le pantalon, il l'étudia sans vraiment voir comment il se mettait. Hermione soupira et lui montra qu'il fallait faire comme pour le sous-vêtement. Une fois habillé, le blond se regarda sous toutes les coutures. La jeune fille sourit, il avait de l'allure ainsi. Elle le fit s'asseoir devant la coiffeuse et lui donna un coup de peigne mais avec ses cheveux mouillés, tout redescendait à un moment ou un autre devant ses yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle souriait fièrement de son travail. Harry avait intérêt à la remercier grassement pour ça.

¤

Dans la salle à manger, la grande table qui se trouvait au centre était mise. Trois personnes étaient assises en train de parler tranquillement. Des trois celui qui ne semblait pas d'accord était Ron. A ses côtés, Harry avait abandonné l'idée de lui expliquer pourquoi il avait recueilli le blond. Et en face, un homme aux longs cheveux noirs attachés dans le dos en catogan, s'amusait de la situation. Il était le régent en attendant que Harry puisse prendre le trône en tant que prince héritier, il avait fait la promesse à ses parents de s'occuper de leur fils. Et là, le voir ramener quelqu'un au château était quelque chose. Harry était un garçon très attirant et sociable, mais il était rare qu'il permette à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas de venir au château comme ça.

- Alors comme ça, vous l'avez trouvé sur la plage ?

- Oui. En chemise, trempé. Fit Ron en jouant avec son couteau.

- Tu l'aurais vu Sirius, il n'arrivait même pas à marcher.

Le régent sourit avant de regarder son neveu qui parlait du jeune homme avec tant d'enthousiasme.

- Il s'appelle comment ?

- Il n'a pas de nom. Marmonna Ron.

- Pas de nom ?

Harry jeta un regard noir à Ron avant de répondre.

- Il est muet.

Sirius haussa un sourcil.

- Muet ?

- Oui il ne parle pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a vécu mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser sur la plage comme ça.

Ron soupira.

- Harry pense que c'est un naufragé.

- Je n'ai pas entendu qu'un bateau aurait…

- Peut-être, il vient de la mer, il n'arrive pas à marcher, il est déphasé. Pour moi, il a dû vivre un naufrage et errer jusqu'ici. Je ne vois pas trop d'autres hypothèses.

- C'est vrai que de ce point de vue-là. Et puis il est vrai qu'il aurait pu dériver. De toute manière Harry, tu fais comme tu veux.

- Merci Sirius.

Ron allait émettre son point de vue quand les portes au fond de la salle s'ouvrirent pour laisser place à Hermione. Celle-ci attrapa la main du blond qui marchait toujours étrangement et le fit entrer. Sirius ouvrit de grands yeux devant la vision qu'il avait. Ce garçon naufragé comme disait Harry, était bien mignon. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son neveu qui se levait pour tirer une chaise et le faire s'asseoir. Ron fronçait les sourcils mais devait bien admettre qu'il était beau garçon.

- Je suis ravi de rencontrer le jeune garçon sorti des eaux. Je suis le régent de cet endroit. Sirius.

Alors qu'il disait ces mots, Draco ne faisait pas vraiment attention, regardant plutôt étrangement ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Il attrapa un des couverts qui encadraient l'assiette. La fourchette dans sa main il l'observa un instant avant que Blaise lui siffle quelque chose. Draco reposa rapidement l'objet et fit un petit signe de tête comme il avait l'habitude de le faire dans le monde sous-marin.

Sirius sourit amusé par ce jeune homme bien étrange. Hermione fit un signe avant de disparaître pour aller dans les cuisines. Elle poussa la porte pour tomber sur deux personnes en train de travailler. Il y avait des plats déjà préparés qui n'attendaient plus qu'à être mis sur la table. Elle remarqua que ce n'était que les entrées. Elle posa ses deux orbes noisette sur le plan de travail et vit un poisson fraîchement pêché et une morceau de viande.

- Que nous préparez-vous Severus ? De la rascasse ?

- Non, c'est Neville qui s'en occupe.

La jeune fille sourit en attrapant les assiettes.

- C'est vrai, j'oubliais que vous ne cuisiniez pas ce qui vient de la mer.

Elle poussa la porte du pied et déposa les assiettes dans celle déjà présente devant eux. Draco la regarda faire puis reporta son attention sur la façon dont Harry utilisait sa fourchette. Ron qui le voyait faire constata le geste.

- Il doit être amnésique aussi pour ne pas savoir se servir de malheureux couverts.

- Ron ! – s'offusqua Harry – Il est muet, pas sourd.

Draco ne releva même pas ce que venait de dire Ron, il portait toute son attention sur ce qu'il mangeait.

- En tout cas, amnésique ou pas, il apprend vite. Fit Sirius en portant un morceau de salade dans sa bouche.

L'entrée terminée, Hermione vint retirer les assiettes alors que Ginny faisait son entrée avec d'autres. Draco qui ne l'avait jamais vue, l'observa. Elle ressemblait étrangement au roux. Un visage pâle avec des tâches de rousseur. Des cheveux roux coiffés en deux fines tresses encadrant son visage. Elle déposa les assiettes avant de retirer les cloches qui maintenaient la chaleur. Draco la regarda faire avant de tordre le nez devant ce qu'il se trouvait devant lui.

- Vous n'aimez pas le poisson ? Demanda-t-elle.

Draco hocha de la tête vivement alors que Blaise tirait la langue en murmurant à son ami.

- Tout sauf devenir cannibale.

Sirius lui fit rapporter l'assiette pour qu'il lui donne autre chose. La rouquine passa la porte des cuisines en râlant.

- Il commence bien celui-là. Refuser la nourriture à peine arrivée dans son assiette. Monsieur n'aime pas le poisson.

Neville regarda son amie déposer le plat devant lui.

- Ce n'est pas grave Ginny. Severus avait prévu un plat de viande pour ce soir. Il suffira de lui en donner dès maintenant.

L'homme à ses côtés acquiesça alors qu'il faisait chauffer la viande. Ginny se laissa tomber sur une chaise en maugréant.

- On ne parle que de lui dans le château. Le naufragé. Le muet. Le beau garçon. Oui il n'est pas mal foutu mais tout de même, ramener un parfait inconnu au château. Harry est fou.

- Harry a le cœur sur la main, ce n'est pas pareil. Sourit Neville en préparant l'assiette.

- Tu parles, ce garçon pourrait être n'importe qui. Il n'a même pas l'air de savoir manger. On m'a rapporté qu'il ne savait pas marcher non plus lorsqu'il est arrivé.

- Pas marcher ? Fit Severus en retournant la viande.

- Oui, Harry l'aidait et lui expliquait qu'il fallait mettre un pied devant l'autre. Les filles l'appellent le garçon venu de la mer.

Severus mit le steak dans l'assiette et se tourna vers la rouquine.

- Tu peux lui apporter.

- Ouais je vais le faire.

Elle attrapa le plat avant de quitter la cuisine. Neville se tourna vers Severus.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non tout va bien.

Le cuisinier en chef débuta le rangement avant de préparer le dessert.

¤

Draco était dans ce qu'on lui avait donné comme chambre. Elle était spacieuse, il y avait un mobilier travaillé et surtout une grande fenêtre donnant sur la mer. Blaise était roulé sur le petit balcon et regardait l'eau venir s'échouer sur la plage. Derrière lui, Draco regardait lui aussi l'horizon. Il ferma la porte et posa son regard sur la pile de vêtements qu'on lui avait mis sur une chaise. Il regarda le tout avant de retirer ce qu'il portait. Il passa l'espèce de grande robe blanche avant de s'asseoir sur ce qui était le lit. C'était mou et agréable. Il s'allongea totalement avant d'enfoncer sa tête dans l'oreiller. Blaise rampa jusqu'au lit et attendit que Draco veuille bien descendre sa main pour qu'il puisse monter. Voyant qu'il ne le faisait pas, il l'interpella. La main descendit et il put s'installer en boule sur l'oreiller.

- Cette journée fut éprouvante.

Draco hocha de la tête alors que ses yeux se fermaient. Blaise lui donna un petit coup de langue avant de partir lui aussi dans les bras de Morphée.

¤

_2ème jour. _

Le soleil vint chatouiller le visage de l'endormi. On frappa fortement contre la porte. Draco se retourna dans son lit mais ne se leva pas. Le bruit se renouvela et on finit par entrer.

- Il n'a même pas tiré les rideaux.

Entendant des voix, Draco finit par se réveiller et se releva en se frottant les yeux. Hermione l'accueillit avec un sourire amusé.

- Debout, il est l'heure d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle disait. La gouvernante soupira avant de venir près du prince.

- Ginny t'a préparé de quoi te vêtir, ensuite tu descends dans la salle où tu as mangé hier.

Le blond hocha de la tête avant de sortir du lit. La rouquine déposait les affaires sur une chaise. Blaise sentant le lit bouger releva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec la jeune fille d'hier. Hermione fit un petit bond en arrière avant de voir qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal. Blaise la regarda approcher sa main doucement pour lui caresser la tête. Il siffla et elle retira son geste. Draco se retourna et sourit avant de s'approcher du lit. Il prit le serpent et le déposa dans les mains d'Hermione. Celle-ci fit un bond en arrière mais ne le lâcha pas. Elle ancra son regard dans celui du blond avant de regarder le serpent qui s'était roulé en boule dans le creux de ses mains.

Ginny qui regardait la scène soupira.

- Il a un animal de compagnie en plus. On aura tout vu.

Elle quitta la chambre sans rien demander de plus. Hermione posa le serpent sur le lit avant de s'excuser auprès de Draco pour le comportement de la rouquine et elle quitta les lieux elle aussi.

Une fois habillé, Blaise dans la poche, Draco partit rejoindre la grande salle. Se tenant à la rambarde, il descendit les escaliers pour faire irruption dans la salle où Harry et Ron semblaient avoir une discussion plutôt mouvementée. Ils se turent dès que le blond fut assez proche pour entendre. Draco vit le roux bouder dans un coin alors qu'Harry l'accueillait avec un grand sourire. Le blond s'assit et fit un salut succin aux personnes présentes. On lui servit le repas et il remercia poliment. Ron se pencha à l'oreille du brun et murmura.

- Je trouve qu'il a des manières trop princières.

- Ron, je suis un prince tu sais.

- Oui mais toi ce n'est pas pareil.

Harry lui tira la langue avant de se remettre à manger.

Sirius entra tout guilleret. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise avant de croquer à pleine dent dans une tartine grillée.

- Quelle belle matinée ne trouvez-vous pas ?

- Si, magnifique. Répondit Harry.

- Pourquoi ne profiterais-tu pas du temps pour faire visiter le château et les jardins ?

- En effet cela pourrait être intéressant. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Draco tourna la tête vers Harry alors qu'il comprenait qu'on lui adressait la parole. Il hocha de la tête pour accepter ce qu'on lui proposait et retourna à l'inspection de ce qu'il avait dans son assiette. C'était loin d'être ce qu'il mangeait sous l'eau. Il souleva la tranche de pain et la laissa retomber. Il observa ensuite l'œuf, il planta la fourchette dedans et le jaune se répandit dans toute l'assiette. C'était bien étrange. Harry sourit devant l'attitude du blond et posa sa main sur son épaule pour lui montrer comment on mangeait. Il prit la tartine et la trempa dans l'œuf avant de l'engloutir. Draco hocha la tête avant d'imiter le prince. Ce n'était pas si mauvais que ça. Il continua son repas sans faire attention aux regards de Ron et Sirius. Amnésique devait vraiment être le maître mot de l'histoire pour que ce jeune homme ne connaisse rien.

Le petit déjeuner terminé, Harry réitéra sa question.

- Est-ce que cela vous plairait de visiter les lieux ?

Draco pencha la tête et haussa un sourcil. Harry prit ça pour un oui et se leva avant de lui tendre la main.

- Suivez-moi.

La main du blond vint se poser dans la sienne avant de se lever et de le suivre. Laissé seul, Sirius continuait de manger alors que Ron ronchonnait dans un coin. L'arrivée de ce garçon était quelque chose de bien pour Harry, ça lui permettait de se rendre utile ce qu'il adorait. Ron se leva et soupira.

- Bon je vais aller voir où ils vont, on ne sait jamais.

- Ron, il ne me semble pas méchant.

- Je sais, mais il ne me revient pas, c'est tout.

Sirius sourit avant de le voir quitter la salle le laissant seul. Il devint alors songeur. Ce garçon était en effet mystérieux. Mais il lui rappelait une époque, une personne, qui avait aussi eu du mal à s'habituer à tout ce qui les entourait. Il allait falloir qu'il mette son nez là-dedans et puis il était trop curieux pour rester sur la touche.

¤

Harry ouvrit de grandes portes blanches devant eux et s'effaça pour laisser entrer Draco dans la pièce.

- Voilà, ceci est la bibliothèque.

Draco fit quelques pas et un tour sur lui-même pour observer la grande salle qui se trouvait là. Les couloirs étaient déjà quelque chose, il y avait trouvé des tapisseries, bien plus belle que celle qu'il avait dans sa caverne et puis des tableaux aussi. Des fenêtres parfois décorées, ce qui était aussi le cas pour certains piliers. C'était si étrange et différent de sous la mer. Et là, à présent, il se trouvait dans un endroit gigantesque, dont les murs étaient recouverts de choses qu'il avait déjà vues. Il s'approcha de la paroi et sa main vint effleurer l'une des reliures de cuivre. Harry le rejoignit et retira l'un des livres pour le lui mettre dans les mains. De la porte, Ron observait le manège sans rien dire d'autre, se contentant de marmonner dans une barbe qu'il était loin de posséder.

Admiratif, Draco reconnut ce qu'il avait trouvé dans l'épave, il l'ouvrit et cette fois-ci, la page ne se déchira pas. C'était doux, léger et une odeur de vieux en ressortait. Il tourna quelques pages et vit que des lignes étaient écrites. Mais il ne comprenait pas quoi. C'était une sorte de charabia sans nom. Il continua de le parcourir avant de le fermer et de regarder l'arrière puis l'avant. Ses doigts passèrent sur le titre qui ressortait en lettres dorées.

- Contes et légendes d'un pays.

Draco releva la tête aux mots du brun.

- C'est ce qui est écrit, ce livre relate les contes et légendes de notre pays.

Harry le vit pencher la tête et rouvrir le livre, voyant qu'il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui se trouvait dans ce livre, il le lui prit des mains et le remit à sa place avant d'en prendre un autre un peu plus loin. Il lui attrapa la main et le mena à la petite table qui se trouvait au centre. Il s'assit et invita l'ex-sirène à faire de même. Draco hésita puis, curieux, s'exécuta. Le livre fut ouvert sur une page avec des lettres. Harry lui expliqua rapidement ce que c'était.

- Voilà, regarde, a, b, c, d, e, f, g, h, i – il lui récita ainsi tout l'alphabet – Tu vois, c'est ce qui compose les mots qui forment des phrases.

Draco hocha de la tête avant de poser sa main sur une lettre. Harry releva un sourcil. Il attrapa l'un des porte-plumes plus loin et l'approcha. Il prit le crayon et une feuille qui traînait sur la pile plus loin. Il commença à tracer la lettre que lui montrait Draco. D'abord, un D, puis un R, suivi par un A. Il y eut une pause durant laquelle Draco sembla réfléchir un instant avant de mimer avec ses lèvres ce que lui avait récité Harry. Il pointa alors le C et le O et hocha la tête. Harry regarda alors l'ensemble des lettres et le mot qui se formait.

- Draco ?

Le blond hocha vivement la tête. Harry sourit alors comprenant ce que venait de faire astucieusement le blond.

- C'est comme ça que tu t'appelles ?

Rehochement de tête.

- Draco. Ça va être plus simple à présent pour t'appeler.

Le blond fit un petit sourire avant de continuer de regarder le livre. Il tourna la page et cette fois-ci, des mots avec des petites images apparurent. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et essaya de comprendre ce qui était marqué. Le voyant faire, Harry se pencha et lui expliqua le tout.

Ron, de loin, les regardait toujours faire, il avait un prénom, c'était déjà ça, mais le mystère restait entier, surtout qu'il ne connaissait même pas leur langage. Venait-il d'un autre pays ? Etait-il vraiment amnésique ? Ou alors était-ce encore une farce de mauvais goût de quelqu'un qui voulait user de la gentillesse d'Harry pour le faire tomber ? Il ne savait pas quoi penser.

Ils passèrent toute la matinée dans cette pièce, Harry était heureux de voir que son élève apprenait relativement vite. Il n'arrivait pas à écrire, mais il semblait assimiler les mots aux images et donc leur signification. Ce n'était pas simple d'apprendre à quelqu'un qui ne peut vous répondre, mais il trouvait dans tout ça, quelque chose d'agréable et d'utile. Les étincelles qui brillaient dans les yeux océans étaient la meilleure des récompenses.

Le repas fut servi et Harry raconta à Sirius ce qu'ils avaient fait ce matin. Le régent sourit et remarqua que les plats qui furent servis à midi ne comprenaient pas de poisson. Sûrement pour ne pas mettre mal à l'aise l'invité.

L'après-midi, Draco finit la découverte du château avec Harry qui repassa par la bibliothèque, prit un livre et lui demanda de le suivre dehors. Ils firent le tour du jardin. Une pelouse verte et des fleurs de couleurs étranges parsemaient le sol. Draco se pencha pour les regarder et sourit en remarquant que sur terre aussi, ils avaient des sortes d'algues et d'anémones de mer. Il pointa l'une des fleurs qu'il trouvait particulièrement belle, relevant la tête pour savoir ce que c'était.

- C'est du lys.

Draco hocha la tête avant de repartir à la recherche d'autres trésors dans les jardins. Il croisa donc des lys, des roses, du jasmin, des violettes, et quelques autres fleurs qui se trouvaient là. Puis fatigués, ils s'installèrent dans l'herbe. Ron les avait abandonnés depuis un moment, fatigué de voir le blond minauder un intérêt qui pour lui n'était que feinte pour attendrir son prince. Blaise en profita pour quitter le cou du blond et parcourir l'herbe à la recherche d'un point d'eau. Il pouvait peut-être vivre sur terre, mais l'eau était quelque chose qui lui manquait.

- Hermione m'a dit que tu avais un animal de compagnie.

Le blond releva un sourcil ne comprenant apparemment pas le nom que donnait Harry à Blaise. Le brun hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre de laisser tomber et il ouvrit le livre qu'il avait pris avec lui. C'était un livre sur la mer. Draco fut tout de suite intéressé par son monde et la façon dont les hommes pouvaient le voir. C'était amusant de voir comment ils représentaient tout ce qu'ils ne connaissaient finalement pas.

Harry articula les noms pour que Draco fasse le lien avec ce qu'il comprenait et vite, ils arrivèrent aux animaux imaginaires. Une sirène était représentée, une belle femme avec des cheveux blonds, une queue bien verte et des coquillages en guise de collier. Il releva un sourcil et le brun commença alors son explication.

- C'est une sirène. Ici, seuls les pêcheurs croient en leur existence. C'est une légende, une sorte de rêve. On dit qu'elles sont très belles et qu'elles ont une voix magnifique mais qu'il ne faut surtout pas les écouter, sous peine d'être traîné dans les profondeurs de la mer. Elles sont soi-disant dangereuses, mais ce n'est qu'une histoire qu'on raconte aux enfants pour leur faire peur.

Draco hocha négativement la tête, il n'aimait pas la vision que les hommes avaient d'eux. Pourquoi les sirènes seraient-elles si méchantes ? Pourquoi devraient-elles tuer les hommes ?

- Dans ton pays à toi, on ne les voit pas de cette façon ?

Voyant le geste de Draco, Harry avait compris qu'il n'était pas de son avis. Le blond réitéra son geste et Harry se mit à rire.

- De toute manière, comme je t'ai dit, ce n'est que pour faire peur que cette histoire existe. Les sirènes, ce ne sont qu'un mythe, comme toutes ces créatures qu'on ne voit pas mais qui font fantasmer les hommes. On adore se créer des histoires, se faire peur, ou alors inventer des créatures imaginaires.

Il voyait où Harry voulait en venir. Les hommes ne les connaissaient pas, ne savaient pas qu'ils existaient, mais en même temps, devaient tout de même avoir eu un rapport court avec eux pour pouvoir les représenter ainsi. Il sortit de ses pensées au son qu'il connaissait bien. Ce n'était pas le même bruit que lui, lorsqu'il l'avait utilisé, la mélodie qui s'échappait à présent, était bien plus belle et envoûtante.

Draco ferma les yeux, il se mit à articuler des paroles inaudibles et se souvint que non, il ne pouvait plus chanter. Une ombre passa sur son visage, Harry s'en apercevant cessa de jouer. Il vit de la tristesse dans les yeux océan.

- Tu aimes bien la musique ?

Le blond hocha positivement la tête. Harry sourit et se remit à jouer avant de s'arrêter de nouveau.

- D'après Sirius, ma mère en jouait souvent avant de mourir. J'ai retrouvé ses carnets de note dans la bibliothèque. Je crois qu'elle les écrivait elle-même.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de devenir triste mais il ne se laissa pas submerger, il secoua la tête et regarda Draco qui avait attrapé un bâton au sol et traçait un mot au sol, dans un petit carré de terre. Après quelques secondes pour le déchiffrer, Harry sourit.

- Merci. Si tu trouves que cette mélodie est belle, alors je vais t'en jouer une autre.

Draco s'allongea, sur le ventre, dans l'herbe et se tenant le visage entre ses deux mains, il écouta la douce mélodie s'échapper de l'harmonica. Ce n'était pas la même, beaucoup plus lente et plus mélancolique, mais tellement belle aux yeux du blond qui adorait la musique. Lorsque les dernières notes tombèrent, Draco attendit quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il tomba sur une main tendue avec l'instrument de musique. Il releva un sourcil mais Harry ne retirait pas sa main.

- Prends-le.

Draco s'assit et pencha la tête sur le côté. Harry rapprocha sa main pour qu'il comprenne qu'il lui donnait l'harmonica.

- C'est pour toi. Je te le donne.

Hésitant, la main blanche prit l'objet et le regarda sous toutes les coutures avant de le porter à ses lèvres. Un son horrible en sortit faisant rire Harry.

- Il ne faut pas souffler aussi fort dedans. Attends je vais t'apprendre.

Il lui reprit l'instrument et exécuta quelques notes avant de le rendre au blond.

- Comme ça. Essaye.

Draco exécuta, soufflant doucement dans l'appareil. Un son beaucoup plus doux en sortit. Il fit un grand sourire en comprenant ce qu'il fallait faire. Il réitéra en se distrayant à faire les différentes notes. Harry le regarda faire amusé par tant d'insouciance dans son regard. On avait l'impression que c'était un petit enfant. Cependant, ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en faire plus, que Ron arrivait en courant. Il s'arrêta essoufflé.

- Cela va faire une heure que je vous cherche.

- Et pour ?

- Le repas ne va pas tarder à être servi et Hermione aimerait te parler avant.

- J'arrive.

Harry se releva et tendit la main à Draco pour l'aider à se relever. Le blond la lui donna et une fois debout, il rangea précieusement l'harmonica dans sa poche et ramassa le livre pour le prendre avec lui aussi. Il était curieux d'en apprendre plus sur ce monde mais aussi sur la vision des hommes du sien. Harry et Ron étaient déjà en marche alors qu'il passait récupérer Blaise qui nageait dans la petite mare.

- C'était bien ?

Draco hocha vivement la tête et lui montra la livre. Blaise siffla et grimpa le long de son bras avant de s'installer autour de son cou.

- J'ai hâte que tu me montres ça.

Et tous les deux, ils partirent en direction du château, là où, Harry et Ron les attendaient.

Seulement, plus loin, personne ne vit une ombre s'adosser contre la paroi du château. Soupirant, elle ferma les yeux. Enfin elle, cette personne mystérieuse était plutôt un homme. Il avait voulu en savoir plus sur l'arrivant et à présent, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Ses craintes étaient plutôt fondées et il avait la nette impression, que oui, ça allait causer des soucis.

Alors qu'il rouvrait les yeux, il tomba sur deux orbes brillants de curiosité. Il passa une main sur son visage las.

- Toi…

- Oui moi mon cher Severus. Alors dis-moi plutôt, comment ça se passe entre mon neveux et ce petit blondinet ?

- Très bien, même trop bien.

Severus se décolla du mur et traça son chemin, mais ce ne fut pas sans oublier que Sirius était curieux et que Sirius dans cet état était quelqu'un de très collant tant qu'il n'avait pas de réponses parfaites à ses questions.

- Quelque chose te dérange dans leur relation ?

- Non.

- Menteur.

Le régent se plaça juste devant lui pour le faire cesser son avancée.

- Lorsque ce jeune homme est arrivé au château, j'ai eu la nette impression de me retrouver quelques années en arrière, pas toi ?

- Absolument pas.

Sirius sourit en voyant Severus détourner le regard mais rester droit et de marbre.

- Allons, l'homme froid que tu es n'a pas lieu d'être entre nous mon cher Severus.

- Je ne suis pas ton 'cher' Severus, et je ne vois absolument pas où tu veux en venir. De plus j'ai un repas à finir de préparer, si tu voulais bien me laisser passer, cela serait parfait.

Le brun aux longs cheveux attachés en catogan sourit avant de faire un signe négatif du doigt.

- Neville sera parfait pour ce rôle. Moi j'aimerais simplement que tu me répondes franchement. Ce garçon, ce petit blondinet sorti des eaux comme Ron l'appelle, est comment dirais-je, totalement amnésique. Mais ça, c'est ce que pense le personnel du château, toi et moi par contre, nous savons que ce n'est pas le cas.

Severus soupira, il était cuit, cuit et recuit.

- Il ne parle pas, mais ça, il est peut-être tout simplement muet de nature.

Il fit quelques pas.

- Il ne marchait pas bien, mais cela peut-être dû au fait que son bateau a coulé et qu'il a dérivé durant des jours et donc, qu'il ait perdu l'habitude.

Il revint sur ses pas.

- Il ne mange pas de poisson, il est peut-être tout simplement allergique mais au vu de sa réaction, je ne saurais dire.

Il fit face au cuisinier.

- Et il ne connaît pas notre langue écrite et pourtant, il nous comprend lorsque nous parlons. Ça c'est étrange.

Regardant le visage presque sérieux du régent, Severus soupira.

- Il l'a peut-être tout simplement apprise parlée en écoutant les gens dans un autre pays où nous faisons du commerce.

- Possible – il laissa couler un petit temps avant de sourire – peut-être mais cela ferait donc deux personnes à avoir les mêmes problèmes en arrivant ici.

C'était fini.

- Il y a quelques années, j'ai ramassé un jeune homme sur la plage. Il ne savait pas marcher mais savait parler par contre. Très froid ce garçon et surtout guère poli. Il ne mangeait pas de poisson. D'ailleurs, il n'en mange toujours pas et refuse d'avoir un quelconque lien avec eux, morts, dans une assiette. Il ne connaissait pas ma langue écrite mais la parlait comme il fallait. Et surtout, il n'a jamais voulu me dire d'où il venait et je ne lui ai jamais demandé de peur qu'il se mette en colère contre ma curiosité.

Sirius était devenu bien trop sérieux au goût de Severus qui savait que ce n'était pas bon quand il devenait ainsi.

- Mais là, tu m'excuseras, je trouve que les liens qui existent entre vous deux sont bien trop évidents. Personne ne se souvient de ton arrivée au palais, seulement, à présent, des réponses se font sérieusement attendre. Il est trop jeune par rapport à ton arrivée ici pour que tu l'aies connu directement, du moins je pense, mais tu sembles tout de même le connaître.

Severus soupira et se massa l'arête du nez avant de parler.

- Disons qu'il me rappelle un ami que j'avais, ainsi que sa femme. Il a le même type de cheveux, cette peau irrémédiablement blanche, et puis, dans son visage, je les retrouve un peu.

- Dans ce cas, ces parents doivent se faire un sang d'encre.

- Oh que oui. Son père doit être dans une colère noire, surtout qu'il ne doit pas savoir que son fils est ici.

- Comment ça ?

- Disons, qu'il ne porte pas dans son cœur cet endroit.

Sirius releva un sourcil mais il sut qu'il en avait déjà trop demandé à Severus et qu'il n'aurait des réponses plus claires qu'une autre fois. Mais tout cela ne présageait vraiment rien de bon. Severus se disait exactement la même chose. Si jamais ce garçon était bien le fils de Narcissa et Lucius, prince héritier du monde sous-marin qu'il avait quitté il y a de cela quelques années, alors oui, son père devait être dans une colère noire. Mais ce n'était pas la colère de Lucius qui lui faisait peur mais plutôt, comment le blond avait pu arriver ici avec des jambes, et c'est cela qui ne lui disait vraiment rien.

¤

Sous l'eau, en effet, le roi Lucius était hors de lui. Son fils était arrivé en retard au cours auquel il lui avait ordonné d'assister. Enfin en retard, non, il n'était jamais venu et puis, on ne l'avait même pas retrouvé. C'était comme s'il avait disparu. C'était quelque chose d'intolérable selon lui. Son fils était héritier, il se devait de jouer son rôle à la perfection.

Assis dans son siège royal, il attendait la patrouille qui était partie à la recherche du jeune prince, celle-ci passa l'entrée et le chef de la garde s'avança.

- Nous avons fouillé à peu près tout le territoire, et nous ne l'avons pas retrouvé.

- Comment ça ? Ce n'est pas possible, il doit bien être quelque part !

- Quelque part, sûrement, mais en tout cas, pas dans le royaume. Lui, ainsi que ses deux amis, Blaise et Pansy.

Narcissa entra à son tour dans la grande salle, peinée et triste de la disparition de son fils mais en même temps, on avait l'impression qu'elle se doutait que ça arriverait.

- Prenez une journée de repos et repartez à la recherche mais cette fois, rajoutez les eaux sombres.

La patrouille disparut et Lucius passa une main lasse sur son visage alors que la reine lui faisait face.

- Il reviendra, ce n'est qu'une petite fugue pour vous mettre en colère.

- Il n'aurait pas dû.

- Allons, Lucius, calmez-vous. Notre fils est une sirène curieuse et vagabonde, vous le savez. Vouloir l'enchaîner c'est forcément le faire réagir dans le mauvais sens.

- Il est prince.

- Il est avant tout une sirène.

Lucius soupira avant de tirer sa femme contre lui.

- Je suis trop dur c'est ça ?

- Je ne dirais pas dur, juste un peu strict.

- C'est juste que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. S'il disparaissait comme Severus ?

- Draco n'est pas Severus et Severus n'est pas Draco. Laissez notre fils faire une expérience de lui-même, nous interviendrons si jamais il est en danger, mais pour le moment, le chercher c'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire.

- Je sais. Mais si jamais ce sorcier…

Narcissa le fit taire d'un simple baiser. Elle ne voulait pas entendre cette alternative, elle était tellement probable et dangereuse, qu'elle voulait pour le moment juste penser que son fils était parti vadrouiller en compagnie de ses deux amis pour braver son père et reviendrait d'ici quelques jours avec son insouciance et ses yeux brillants de curiosité insatisfaite.

¤

_3ème jour. _

Draco était levé depuis quelques minutes et se trouvait devant le miroir, en sous-vêtements. Il se regardait, enfin surtout ses jambes dont il ne se lassait pas. Elles étaient longues, fines, blanches, douces. Il tenait debout, sur la terre ferme. Il était dans le monde des hommes. Il se pencha pour regarder ses pieds lorsqu'on frappa et entra dans la chambre. Un petit cri aigu le fit se relever et se retourner vers la personne qui venait d'émettre un son si strident. Une jeune soubrette était présente, ses mains sur sa bouche, détaillant le corps à demi nu du blond. Les vêtements au sol, Draco comprit qu'elle venait à la place d'Hermione et Ginny.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et Hermione entra pour savoir ce qui venait de se passer. Elle trouva Lavande, toujours les yeux rivés sur le corps svelte du blond. Elle soupira avant de la prendre par les épaules et de la mener gentiment dehors. Elle revint ensuite dans la chambre, pas sans avoir donné quelques ordres à la jeune fille. Elle soupira et posa ses mains sur ses hanches alors que Draco avait ramassé les vêtements et s'habillait à présent machinalement.

- Je crois que vous ne voulez vraiment pas comprendre que vous ne pouvez pas vous montrer ainsi devant des femmes.

Draco se tourna luttant pour accrocher ses boutons de chemise. Hermione eut un nouveau soupir et traversa la pièce pour l'aider.

- Moi, ce n'est pas la même chose, j'ai l'habitude de m'occuper des hommes de ce château, et puis j'ai les pieds sur terre, ce qui n'est pas le cas des jeunes filles comme Lavande. Pourriez-vous comprendre ça, ne serait-ce que le temps de votre séjour en ces lieux ? Je tiens à ce que mon personnel soit efficace et non pas la tête ailleurs.

Elle finit la chemise avant de relever la tête et d'ancrer son regard dans celui du blond qui lui fit un petit sourire faussement entendu.

- Je crois que je perds tout simplement mon temps avec vous.

Hermione ramassa la chemise laiteuse qui traînait sur le sol et la posa sur le lit avant de le faire. Elle remarqua que le petit serpent était toujours roulé en boule sur l'oreiller. Elle le souleva doucement avant de le poser sur le meuble, fit le lit, et le remit à sa place. Elle quitta ensuite la chambre. Draco enfila le reste de ses vêtements et regarda Blaise qui ne dormait pas du tout et qui avait fait tout ça pour se laisser dorloter avec soin par la jeune fille. Il sourit alors que le reptile sifflait pour qu'il vienne le prendre sur son bras. Ils descendirent ensuite pour manger.

¤

- En ville ?

- Oui. Il faut bien sortir un peu. Je pensais que ça pourrait être sympa de lui faire visiter la ville et le port.

- Et pourquoi pas la lune pendant que tu y es ?

- Ron.

Draco avait relevé la tête en entendant parler d'un nouvel endroit à visiter. Harry semblait enthousiaste à cette idée et lui se demandait bien ce que pouvait être ce qu'ils appelaient 'ville'. Il semblait percevoir ce qu'était un port, il avait appris ce mot avec ce qui tournait autour de la mer mais pas ville. Il chercha un moyen d'attirer l'attention du brun qui continuait de se prendre la tête avec le rouquin. Décidément celui-là, il ne l'aimait pas et c'était réciproque. Ne trouvant aucun moyen de se faire entendre, vu qu'il ne pouvait pas parler, il sortit l'harmonica de sa poche et souffla assez fort dedans.

Sirius qui l'avait vu faire avait pris les devants en se bouchant soigneusement les oreilles, les deux garçons, eux, firent un bond avant de se tourner devant le responsable de tant de bruit. Heureux de voir que cela avait marché, Draco rangea l'instrument dans sa poche.

- C'était une mauvaise idée de lui donner ça. Maugréa le roux.

- Tu veux ? Demanda Harry.

Draco fit la moue en cherchant un moyen de se faire comprendre puis, attrapa un pot de confiture et en renversa dans son assiette, il prit ensuite sa cuillère et traça un mot qui ressemblait étrangement au mot ville puis une flèche vers le mot. Harry pencha la tête sur le côté puis sourit.

- Tu vois, la ville l'intéresse.

- Comment tu peux dire ça ? C'est incompréhensible ce qu'il a fait.

- Mais non Ron, regarde, il y a le mot ville, bon d'accord il manque une lettre, puis la flèche – il regarda Draco et lui demanda – Tu veux aller en ville ?

Le blond hocha positivement la tête avec force pour répondre.

- Tu vois.

Ron se mit à bouder alors qu'Harry se levait.

- Nous serons en ville pour la journée Sirius, cela ne dérange pas ?

- Pourquoi cela dérangerait ? Tu es prince Harry, tu fais ce que tu veux de tes journées, du moins pour le moment.

Comprenant par là qu'il ne manquerait pas éternellement à ses devoirs, Harry attrapa le bras du blond avant de le traîner vers la sortie, lançant à Ron de préparer un carrosse. Le roux exécuta donc sous le sourire moqueur du régent.

¤

- Fais attention, ça va bouger !

Draco regarda Harry qui tenait une sorte de corde dans ses mains reliée à des animaux qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui lui avait fait peur au premier abord. C'était trop grand et imposant pour lui. Mais quand il avait vu le carrosse y être attaché, il avait laissé sa peur de côté pour son insatiable curiosité. En fait, ça ne ressemblait qu'à des hippocampes en plus grand Harry lui avait expliqué qu'ils allaient se rendre en ville par ce moyen de transport et non pas en marchant. Ne comprenant pas, il était monté à l'intérieur, admirant le travail du bois et Harry avait pris place à ses côtés, prenant les rênes.

- On y va.

Il donna un grand coup et les chevaux se mirent en route. Draco partit en arrière et Harry se mit à rire.

- Je t'avais prévenu.

Remis de ses émotions, Draco s'installa convenablement et regarda à droite et à gauche le paysage qui défilait. Deux chevaux avaient été attelés derrière, le prince ne sortait pas sans escorte, mais ils étaient tout de même que tous les deux avec les commandes.

- Voilà, c'est par là que nous allons nous rendre en ville.

Draco découvrit les arbres, les oiseaux, et des lieux totalement différents de ceux qui se trouvaient sous l'eau. Les hommes vivaient dans un monde qu'il distinguait avec fascination. Ne comprenant pas comment avançait l'engin, il se pencha sur le côté pour regarder les roues. Un peu trop au goût d'Harry qui dut le rattraper avant qu'il ne bascule totalement. Ils passèrent sur un petit pont et arrivèrent dans ce qui portait le nom de ville.

Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux devant ce qui apparaissait devant lui. Des maisons toutes différentes, des hommes et des femmes vaquant librement à leurs occupations. Harry stoppa les chevaux et descendit. Draco le suivit et regarda le sol pavé. Le brun fut rapidement à ses côtés pour le faire tenir droit.

- Il faut faire attention.

Draco hocha la tête et en faisant quelques pas, il prit son équilibre et commença à marcher. Ron et un garçon du nom d'Olivier descendirent de cheval pour garder un œil sur l'étrange couple qui déboulait en ville. Harry allait leur dire quelque chose mais des voix le firent se retourner pour trouver Draco devant un étal. Le vendeur avait l'air de vouloir lui vendre un produit. Le brun le rejoignit. Le commerçant releva la tête et fit un salut en reconnaissant le prince.

- Mon prince, il est avec vous ?

- Oui, il n'est pas habitué à tout ça alors je lui fais visiter.

- C'est bien, faites-lui donc goûter à nos bons produits.

- Je n'y manquerai pas.

Il donna une pièce au marchant et prit l'un des melons qui se trouvait sur l'étalage, il se tourna pour expliquer à Draco ce que c'était mais ne le trouva pas. Il le chercha rapidement du regard et le vit en train de déambuler plus loin.

En effet, Draco avait été attiré par tout ce qui se trouvait ici, voyant qu'Harry discutait avec le vendeur, lui était parti à la recherche d'autre chose. Il s'approchait donc des différents exposants avec curiosité. On lui parlait mais il ne répondait pas, il savait qu'Harry passerait derrière pour leur expliquer qu'il était muet.

Il continua son approche et recula rapidement lorsqu'une dame lui brandit sous le nez un poisson fraîchement pêché.

- Bon mon poisson, frais mon poisson.

Draco baissa la tête et vit l'étalage de poissons, dorades, rascasses, soles, maquereaux. Harry le rejoignit et vit le blond devenir encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était.

- Mon Prince, un poisson tout frais ?

- Euh…

Il vit le blond partir en courant pour vomir son petit déjeuner dans un coin d'une ruelle. Il le rattrapa alors qu'il s'appuyait contre un mur. Il avait encore devant ses yeux, les images des poissons morts, leurs orbes sans vie…

- Draco, ça va ?

Blaise siffla pour qu'il ne le touche pas et Harry recula. Le serpent était tout aussi dégoûté, il savait que les humains mangeaient des poissons mais en plat, c'était moins écoeurant qu'ainsi exposés. Ils comprenaient tous les deux pourquoi le roi ne voulait pas qu'on s'approche de leurs bateaux.

- Draco ?

Ron arriva accompagné d'Olivier inquiets de ne pas les voir revenir.

- Il nous fait quoi là ?

- L'odeur des poissons je pense.

- C'est une petite nature en plus. Ce ne sont que des poissons.

Draco se releva d'un coup et assena un coup de poing dans la mâchoire du rouquin avant de passer son chemin, chancelant encore un peu.

- Il lui a pris quoi là ? Ragea Ron en se massant la mâchoire.

- Je ne sais pas, mais je serais toi, j'éviterais de le chercher.

- Je suis d'accord, on ne le connaît pas assez pour savoir ce dont il est capable.

Olivier avait ajouté ça tout en posant une main sur l'épaule du rouquin. Ils se tournèrent tous les trois pour voir où était passé l'invité surprise et ils le trouvèrent un peu plus loin sur un étalage de bijoux en coquillage. Il brandissait un collier de coquillages rosés avec du corail.

- C'est vrai que lorsqu'on le voit comme ça, on se dit qu'il ne pourrait pas faire de mal à une mouche.

Harry ne répliqua rien à la remarque d'Olivier et rejoignit le blond qui avait l'air intéressé par l'objet.

- Il te plaît ?

Draco tourna le visage vers le brun qui lui souriait. Il hocha vivement la tête.

- Nous allons prendre celui-là.

- Je vous fais un prix mon prince.

- Non, vous faites de l'excellent travail, je tiens à en payer le prix.

La vendeuse sourit avant de lui indiquer la somme et de regarder ce jeune prince bien trop gentil accompagné du blond qui faisait bien enfantin. Alors qu'Harry attachait le collier autour du cou du blond, la rumeur sur l'étrange garçon aux cheveux plus clairs que les blés et à la peau presque diaphane se répandait dans la ville. Les quatre garçons continuèrent donc la visite, alors qu'ils arrivaient sur une nouvelle petite place, de la musique se faisait entendre venant apparemment d'un musicien vagabond. Harry n'eut pas le temps d'expliquer au blond ce que c'était, qu'il était déjà en train d'écouter le joueur luth. Des jeunes filles dansant à côté se rapprochèrent de lui et l'entraînèrent dans une farandole de rire et de chant. Draco tenta de suivre les pas mais ce n'était pas ça. Harry vint alors à son secours, souriant amusé, seulement, il se fit attraper à son tour et tous les deux furent la cible de moquerie.

Après l'épisode danse, ils atterrirent dans un petit restaurant de la place. Harry expliqua ce que c'était, ainsi que ce qu'ils allaient manger. Il fit bien attention de ne rien commander pouvant venir de la mer pour le blond. Ron et Olivier mangeaient avec eux mais n'arrivaient pas à échanger autre chose que des regards hautains avec le blond.

Ensuite, ils allèrent au port. Draco fut rapidement attiré par les trois mâts, leurs voiles et les coques de bois finement vernies. Il traversa le quai de long en large avant de rejoindre Harry qui regardait le blond scruter autour de lui comme si c'était la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans un port.

- Ils ne sont pas comme ça les bateaux de chez toi ?

Draco ne répondit pas, il s'agenouilla pour regarder le cordage qui maintenait l'un d'eux au port, puis il partit en direction d'une passerelle. Il s'arrêta devant et sembla hésiter avant de monter dedans. Un bateau, un port et le prince, tout cela lui rappelait quelque chose d'important. Il en était déjà à son troisième jour, et il fallait qu'il emmène Harry sur cette île. Blaise remarqua tout de suite l'agitation qui avait lieu à l'intérieur du blond, il s'attachait bien trop à tout ça. Il allait siffler quelque chose lorsqu'une main se posa sur l'épaule du prince de la mer.

- Tu veux monter dessus ?

Changeant complètement de sujet de pensées, Draco tourna le visage en faisant un signe positif de la tête. Harry le mena alors à bord, il salua le capitaine qui les accueillit avec le sourire. Alors qu'il conversait avec le prince, le blond profita pour faire le tour des lieux. Il descendit à la cale sans faire attention et trouva un hublot qu'il ouvrit. L'eau était à peine plus bas. Il respira une grande goulée avant de soupirer.

- Il va falloir y songer.

Draco hocha la tête et ferma le hublot avant de remonter. Blaise savait que ça lui faisait du mal, mais le sorcier ne lui laissera pas le choix. Remontant sur le pont, le blond vit que Harry discutait toujours avec le capitaine, il avisa alors une corde et une échelle et commença à grimper dessus. Ne regardant pas en bas, il arriva au second maintien de voiles, il s'avança doucement dessus et s'assit pour regarder la mer. Les mouettes et albatros passaient au-dessus de l'eau avec aisance, sans être rattachés à rien. Ses orbes parcoururent la vaste étendue d'eau salée avec un arrière-goût de solitude. Il était si loin de chez lui. Deux bras enlaçant sa taille le firent revenir à la réalité. Harry était juste derrière lui et se maintenait à lui pour ne pas tomber.

- C'est beau n'est-ce pas ?

Draco hocha doucement la tête.

- J'adore aller en mer, c'est insondable, et puis, l'homme n'y a pas main mise. C'est agréable de pouvoir se perdre dans cette étendue. Mais elle est tellement sauvage que ça en est effrayant. Quand j'étais petit, la mère de Ron me racontait souvent les histoires de la mer. Le roi des mers qui selon son humeur faisait varier la mer. J'aurais dû en avoir peur, mais jamais, c'est comme si j'y étais attiré irrésistiblement.

Le blond frissonna et Harry resserra sa prise sur le corps svelte du blond.

- On va descendre, il fait froid. Ça te dirait de finir de visiter la ville ?

Le hochement de la tête positif fit sourire Harry qui amorça une marche arrière pour rejoindre le pont. Draco jeta un dernier regard sur la mer. Il le savait, il avait un choix à faire, et toujours, ça avait un rapport avec la mer.

¤

**A suivre… **

¤

Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Malgré le fait que la base soit un dessin animé, cela vous a-t-il plu ? Une petite review pour le savoir, ça ferait vraiment plaisir.

Kisu et à bientôt pour la suite et fin de cet OS.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur** : Yami Aku

**Genre** : Fantaisie, Slash Yaoi HPDM, Inspiration forte de 'La petite sirène' de Walt Disney.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, la base de l'histoire non plus, mais la rédaction et le rendu de l'histoire si.

**Note** : Et voici la seconde et dernière partie de cet OS. En espérant que vous passerez un agréable moment à lire la fin.

Miffi à Louvegrise pour sa bêta-lecture.  
Miffi à Umbre et Zoo pour leur avis.

**Une vie sous l'eau ou sur terre ? **

¤

_Partie 2  
_¤

_4ème jour. _

La journée avait débuté comme toutes les autres, Draco s'était réveillé, habillé puis était descendu prendre son petit déjeuner. Harry l'avait accueilli avec un grand sourire alors que Ron tirait une tronche de quinze mètres, Sirius avait toujours l'air intrigué et puis, les soubrettes et autres personnels parlaient toujours autant sur lui. Il était l'attraction phare du château. Il en avait l'habitude, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, le regard des humains le dérangeait presque. Peut-être parce qu'ils portaient sur les êtres vivants de la mer un regard avide et friand de ce qu'ils pourraient mettre dans leurs assiettes? Ou peut-être parce que lorsque le 7ème jour serait là, il se transformerait devant eux et il ne savait pas ce qu'ils feraient de lui?

Le rapprochement de la date fatidique le mettait mal à l'aise, il avait oublié durant les premiers jours le pacte qu'il avait fait avec le sorcier, mais de voir les bateaux, le port, la mer, tout le lui avait rappelé. Il passa ses doigts le long du collier de coquillages offert par le brun en soupirant. Comment expliquer à Harry qu'il devait se rendre en mer, puis sur une île pour récupérer une coupe ? Il traversa un couloir et s'arrêta en entendant des personnes parler dans une chambre. Il reconnut rapidement la voix du brun et celle de la rouquine qui ne le portait pas dans son cœur.

- Harry ! Ecoute-moi ne serait ce qu'un tout petit peu.

- Mais je t'écoute, tout comme Ron, mais en même temps, tout ce que vous me dites en ce moment n'est qu'affabulation.

- Harry, tu es trop gentil, tu recueilles un garçon dont tu ne connais rien et tout de suite, tu lui montres tout. Vas-y, je t'en prie, si c'était un ennemi.

- Nous n'avons pas d'ennemi Ginny.

- Si, tous ces pays autour de nous qui lorgnent avidement sur le nôtre pour y faire main basse. Sirius s'occupe très bien de tout régler, mais ce n'est pas lui le prince héritier, c'est toi. Commence donc à prendre un peu les choses en main.

- Je n'ai pas encore 18 ans.

- Ce n'est pas une raison Harry. Tu es prince héritier, tu te dois de commencer à te soucier un peu de ton rôle et surtout, de voir les menaces qui se profilent autour de toi. Tu es trop naïf pour voir qu'il se sert de toi pour arriver à ses fins. Il n'est pas net.

Draco s'adossa contre le mur en soupirant intérieurement, elle avait raison mais en même temps, ce n'était pas comme s'il en voulait à la vie du brun. Il avait juste besoin de son aide pour retrouver une vulgaire coupe, rien de plus, rien de moins. Etait-ce un crime sur terre que de demander un peu d'aide pour une simple chose comme celle-là ?

- Il n'est pas une menace, ce garçon ne connaît rien à rien, comment voudrais-tu qu'il soit malhonnête ?

- Mon pauvre Harry…Toi et Hermione ne comprenez rien à rien. Ce garçon est une aberration en ces murs. Si Remus était ici, il te le dirait.

- Mais Remus n'est pas là. Et tu le dis si bien, je suis prince, j'ai donc le droit de choisir ce qui est bon ou pas. Draco est un garçon curieux, agréable et surtout sensible à la musique de ma mère, il ne peut être mauvais.

- Ron m'a dit, tu lui as donné ton harmonica. Tu lui fais trop confiance sans le connaître Harry.

N'en supportant plus, le blond quitta le couloir pour aller se promener sur la plage, il avait besoin de marcher un peu dans un environnement moins hostile que ce château où il se sentait constamment épié. Laissant ses chaussures près d'une statue, il partit fouler de ses pieds le sable chaud. Blaise était resté dans la chambre au frais pour dormir un peu. Alors qu'il marchait calmement en ne pensant à rien, un bruit d'eau le fit relever la tête, repérant une queue écailleuse, il se dirigea vers le bord de l'eau. Il grimpa sur les premiers rochers puis s'avança dans l'eau. Il retrouva Pansy à demi hors du liquide pour surveiller qu'elle n'avait pas été vue et lui suivi. Une fois assis, Draco enserra la jeune fille dans ses bras.

- Vous auriez pu me donner quelques nouvelles !

Le blond fit une petite moue désolée et la brunette posa sa main sur sa joue en souriant.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je sais bien que tu devais être occupé. Où est Blaise ?

Draco fit un geste de la tête vers le château.

- Ah celui-là, il dit qu'il veut te protéger mais au final, il reste sur place.

Elle émit un petit rire puis soupira.

- Comment tu vas toi ?

Soupirant, Draco fit un sourire pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait pour le mieux, mais qu'en même temps, la mer lui manquait. Il fit jouer ses doigts dans l'eau et Pansy attrapa sa main avant de le tirer vers un endroit plus profond. Dès qu'il fut entièrement recouvert, elle le fit plonger puis remonter. Il ne savait pas nager sans sa queue de sirène, mais retrouver le contact de l'eau salée sur sa peau lui faisait du bien. Pansy le redéposa sur le rocher et prit un air un peu plus sérieux.

- Tu penses aux jours qui passent ?

Hochement positif.

- Tu sais qu'il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps. Il va te falloir passer à l'acte si tu ne veux pas te retrouver devant les humains avec une queue.

Hochement positif et soupir.

- Draco, tu as donné ta voix pour en arriver là, ne perds pas tout pour un rêve qui te brisera l'heure venue.

Nouveau hochement. Draco sortit l'harmonica trempé de sa poche. Il le fit s'égoutter avant de le porter à ses lèvres. Quelques notes douces et mélodieuses en sortirent mais ne formant aucune chanson à proprement parler. Alors qu'il continuait et que Pansy l'écoutait, une voix bien connue se fit entendre et la jeune sirène plongea en saluant son petit prince. Harry apparut sur les rochers et découvrit le blond assis, trempé en train de jouer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ?

Draco lui montra l'étendue d'eau et Harry sourit.

- Je vois, tu songeais encore à quelque chose. Ton pays ? Tes parents ? Ta vie d'avant te manque ? Tu t'en souviens un peu ?

Draco soupira avant de se relever. Il tendit la main au brun pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses jambes. Une fois fait, il le poussa dans l'eau. Harry réapparut totalement trempé, Draco lui tira la langue avant de partir en sautant de rocher en rocher vers la plage. Plus rapide, Harry le rattrapa et le fit tomber dans le sable. Ils roulèrent un moment se retrouvant tout sableux. Enfin, lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, Draco était au-dessus du brun, ses jambes de chaque côté de son corps. Harry plongea ses orbes dans les deux océans du blond. Sa main vint remettre une mèche en place avant de sourire.

- Ça faisait longtemps que je ne mettais senti aussi bien. Merci.

Comprenant les paroles, Draco se laissa tomber sur le torse du brun, fatigué. Il était trop gentil et surtout, s'échappait de lui une aura rassurante. Lorsqu'il était près de lui, il oubliait complètement que dans quelques jours, il redeviendrait sirène devant leurs yeux d'humain ou qu'alors, il aurait trahi le brun en se servant de lui. Se sentant un peu mal à l'aise, Draco se releva et souriant, il prit les lunettes du brun pour les mettre sur son nez.

- Hey !

Essayant de voir quelque chose, Draco les retira comprenant que c'était peine perdue. Il les remit sur le nez d'Harry avant de se lever et de faire voler un peu de sable puis de se ruer dans l'eau. Harry ne mit pas longtemps à le rejoindre et ils commencèrent à s'asperger d'eau comme des enfants. Quelques échanges plus tard, Harry s'arrêta alors qu'une gerbe d'eau retombait autour du blond. Voyant l'arrêt que faisait le brun, Draco haussa un sourcil.

- Tu sais quoi, là, en ce moment même, je serais capable de penser, qu'il existe sur terre, des créatures toute autre rien qu'en te voyant.

Le blond se mordit la langue, Harry n'était pas aussi dupe qu'il le laissait croire.

- J'ai entendu une fois en mer la plus belle des voix.

Il soupira, c'était bon, ce n'était pas une erreur de sa part là tout de suite. Mais il savait que la voix dont il parlait, c'était tout de même lui.

- Était-ce une hallucination ou la réalité ? Je n'aurai sûrement jamais la réponse.

Un fin sourire apparut sur les lèvres du blond.

- Lorsque je t'ai vu sur la plage, je me suis dit que tu étais peut-être l'une de ces créatures.

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux mouillés.

- C'est stupide, n'est-ce pas ? Les sirènes et autres n'existent pas, pourtant, ça serait vraiment extraordinaire d'en voir une – Il s'arrêta et soupira avant de reprendre – mais, ce ne sont que des fantasmes.

Il releva la tête lorsqu'une main douce se posa sur sa joue. Il tomba sur les deux prunelles du blond et un instant, il se dit que non, ce n'était pas qu'un fantasme. Ces créatures devaient exister, car il avait devant lui, l'une d'elles, il n'avait jamais vu de telles yeux aux couleurs si changeantes, à la peau si pâle, aux doigts si fins et surtout, avec une telle impression de mystère. Sans savoir vraiment ce qu'il faisait, Draco s'était rapproché, la sensibilité qu'émettait Harry tout autour de lui l'avait touché. Dans son monde, personne n'était aussi intéressé que lui par le monde des humains, et ici, il en était sûr, personne n'avait ce quelque chose qu'Harry possédait et qu'il ne trouverait jamais ailleurs. Les humains n'étaient pas que des barbares. Il en avait la preuve. Il pencha doucement la tête et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Harry fut d'abord surpris par le rapprochement du blond puis par le contact mais ne le repoussa pas. Alors que Draco passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux mouillés, Harry, lui, collait leurs deux corps pour réduire le peu d'espace qui les séparait. Draco allait en demander un peu plus au baiser lorsqu'une voix au loin retentit. Les deux garçons se décolèrent rapidement et Harry maladroit, tomba dans l'eau. Ron apparut sur le bord de la plage et mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Ah vous voilà tous les deux. Ce n'est pas possible tout de même. Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas être une fois à l'heure ? J'en ai marre de vous courir après.

- On croirait entendre Hermione.

- Justement, Hermione aimerait bien que vous soyez tous les deux à table dans moins de cinq minutes, sinon, elle ne répondra pas de ses actes envers vous.

- A la la la, on était juste sur la plage, c'est pas comme si nous avions disparu très loin.

- Tout de même, moi tu n'arrêtes pas de me faire courir, au moins, avant, on courrait ensemble.

Harry soupira, il le savait, il avait délaissé Ron ces derniers temps, mais il ne voulait pas comprendre non plus que l'arrivée de Draco ici, était quelque chose dont il avait besoin. Une personne qui ne lui répétait pas à longueur de journée qu'il devait devenir prince ou une personne qui ne pensait qu'à faire des parties d'échecs.

- On arrive.

Il se releva et fit signe à Draco qu'il était temps de rentrer. Le blond suivit les deux garçons. Seulement, tous les deux ne pouvaient pas effacer une image et une sensation qui restaient marquées en eux. Celle de ce baiser échangé.

Une autre personne plus loin ne pouvait pas se la retirer de la tête non plus. Elle avait tout vu et sentait que ça allait tourner mal. Son petit prince tombait amoureux de cet humain. Il mettrait du temps avant de comprendre réellement ce que son cœur ressentait, mais elle le savait, il était perdu.

¤

_5ème jour._

Blaise, du lit, regardait Draco qui s'habillait très lentement ce matin. Il l'avait vu rentrer hier soir l'esprit totalement ailleurs et bien sûr, il n'avait pas pu lui demander ce qui s'était passé. Mais quelque chose de mauvais passait dans son cerveau de reptile. Draco dans la lune était quelque chose de mauvais. Il le vit retirer sa robe blanche de nuit puis changer de boxer. Au même moment, on frappa à la porte et on entra.

- Draco que dirais-tu…

Harry s'arrêta net sur le pas de la porte et rougit furieusement avant de refermer la porte. Blaise tourna la tête vers Draco pour voir que celui-ci, avait les joues toutes aussi teintées et qu'en plus, il n'était pas vraiment couvert. Le blond se dépêcha d'enfiler ses vêtements, luttant de nouveau sur la chemise. Blaise observait attentivement les manières des deux et une idée farfelue lui traversa l'esprit. Ce n'était pas possible, Draco, amoureux, c'était pratiquement impossible. Il regarda le blond ouvrir la porte pour laisser entrer Harry gêné baragouinant des excuses. Le blond fit un signe de la main reprenant son attitude un peu froide.

- Je venais te demander si une balade en barque te plairait ?

Draco se retourna pour regarder le brun. Le voyant faire, Harry se mit à rire. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi, Draco passa une main dans ses cheveux en lui lançant un regard noir. Le brun sourit avant de se rapprocher de lui et défaire les boutons.

- Tu as mis ça n'importe comment, si jamais Hermione te voit comme ça, elle va faire une syncope.

Le blond pencha la tête sur le côté mais laissa faire le brun. La présence un peu trop proche de celui-ci, mit Draco un peu mal à l'aise. Et apparemment, il n'y avait pas que lui. Les doigts du prince tremblaient en fermant sa chemise. Lorsqu'il arriva en haut, il perdit son regard dans celui du blond puis ferma les yeux et hocha la tête. Il se recula pour le bien de son cerveau et sourit.

- Voilà, c'est mieux. Je te proposais donc une balade en barque sur l'eau, pour te faire découvrir les alentours du château. Il y a des endroits absolument magnifiques.

Draco fit mine de réfléchir, puis il hocha la tête positivement.

- Parfait, nous la ferons cet après-midi, maintenant, je dois aller à un cours de bienséance alors je te laisse.

Il lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de disparaître. Draco seul se laissa tomber en arrière sur le matelas sa main sur ses yeux. Un petit temps s'écoula avant qu'il ne se relève et qu'il parte pour la bibliothèque, Blaise sur son épaule. Il avait besoin de se détendre un peu et qu'est-ce qui était mieux pour lui que d'occuper son esprit en apprenant de nouvelles choses sur ce monde ? Il déposa le petit serpent sur la petite table au centre puis, se mit à parcourir les rayons de livre. Il ne comprenait pas tous les titres, mais fut tout de même attiré par l'un d'eux.

_Les îles mystérieuses_

Il le prit et s'installa à la table. Il feuilleta le bouquin, tournant les pages à la recherche de l'île où il devait aller. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas tout ce qui était marqué à chaque fois, mais comme il ne trouvait rien qui ait un rapport avec la coupe des rois, il continuait ses recherches. Lorsque enfin, il réussit à mettre la main sur la bonne île, une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Tu cherchais quelque chose ?

Draco releva la tête pour tomber sur Harry, il la rabaissa en montrant la petite île.

- Ah, l'île des pirates. C'est un endroit que tu connais ?

Le blond hocha la tête.

- Et tu penses qu'en y retournant, tu retrouverais ta mémoire ?

Avant même de réfléchir, Draco avait de nouveau hoché positivement de la tête. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit Harry dire que 'dans ce cas-là, il ferait affréter un navire pour s'y rendre' qu'il se rendit compte que tout c'était mis en marche, sans qu'il n'ait rien fait.

- Tu viens manger ?

Prenant le livre sous le bras, il suivit Harry sans voir l'ombre qui elle aussi disparaissait d'un coin de la bibliothèque.

¤

- Alors ?

Harry avait demandé ça alors qu'il ramait. Il regardait Draco se pencher à droite puis à gauche pour observer ce qui se passait autour d'eux. La barque glissait depuis quelques minutes sur l'eau calme qui bordait le château et différentes plantes entouraient les lieux. Allant des roseaux, au saule pleureur en passant par des joncs et des nénuphars. Draco s'amusait de voir tout ça, il ne connaissait vraiment pas cette flore qui vivait ici tranquillement. Il plongea sa main dans l'eau et la porta à sa bouche, elle était douce et non salée.

- Ici, ce n'est pas la mer.

Draco haussa un sourcil.

- La mer ne passe pas par ici, c'est de l'eau plus douce où vit une tout autre faune et flore.

Comprenant, Draco plongea de nouveau la main pour laisser l'eau couler entre ses doigts. Harry continua son explication.

- Seulement, il y a tout de même un petit espace qui permet à la mer de se déverser dans cette eau, mais ce n'est pas assez gros pour qu'elle prenne ses droits en ce lieu.

Le bateau tangua un peu et Harry le stabilisa grâce aux rames. Un martin pêcheur passa au-dessus d'eux avant de plonger et de remonter avec un poisson dans la bouche. Le silence se réinstalla à bord de la petite barque et ils continuèrent d'avancer lentement. Une grenouille croassa et quelques bulles apparurent à la surface de l'eau. Attiré, Draco se pencha un peu pour voir ce que c'était.

- Fais attention c'est profond…

Harry n'eut pas le temps de dire la fin de sa phrase que Draco plongeait sa main et passait par-dessus bord. Harry délaissa ses rames pour voir où le blond avait disparu. Draco sentit l'eau le submerger et il ouvrit les yeux pour voir ce qui se passait. Il tomba sur deux orbes globuleux. Il lâcha une goulée d'air et voulut remonter mais la poigne acérée de l'homme requin le retenait. Queudver avait été envoyé par son maître pour rappeler au gentil petit prince quelle était la condition du contrat. Montrant ses crocs ainsi que ses ongles, il lui fit un sourire mauvais avant de disparaître. Draco peina à remonter à la surface et Harry lui attrapa les mains pour le hisser à bord. Le blond recracha l'eau qu'il avait dans ses poumons et se mit à tousser fortement. Harry lui tapa gentiment dans le dos puis le lui frotta pour le calmer.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Draco releva la tête et porta sa main à son visage. Harry remarqua rapidement la trace rouge autour du poignet du blond.

- Tu t'es fait mal ?

Apeuré, Draco cacha son poignet. Devant ce geste plutôt brusque, Harry respira un grand coup.

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, viens.

Il l'attira dans ses bras pour le calmer un peu. Il le sentait, il avait peur, mais peur de quoi, ça, il ne pouvait le savoir. Ils dérivèrent un moment ainsi, Harry tenant fermement Draco dans ses bras pour que celui-ci n'attrape pas froid et surtout ne s'éloigne pas de lui. Après un long silence, Harry brisa le tout en parlant.

- Tu sais, j'ai l'impression que tout ce qui se passe en ce moment ce n'est qu'une sorte de rêve, que lorsque j'ouvrirai les yeux, tu ne seras plus là, que tu ne seras qu'un mirage, une création de mon esprit qui disparaîtra.

Draco trembla dans ses bras et il resserra sa prise sur lui.

- Excuse-moi, je divague un peu, c'est juste que de te voir passer par-dessus bord m'a rappelé de mauvais souvenirs.

Le blond releva la tête pour voir le visage triste du brun.

- Mes parents sont morts en mer, j'étais avec eux et j'ai survécu miraculeusement en étant ballotté sur les flots. J'ai été le seul rescapé. J'avais un an tout juste et ce que j'ai comme souvenir de mes parents, ce ne sont que des photos ou alors des paroles. La mer a pris mes parents et pourtant, je continue à la braver. J'aurais dû mourir ce jour-là, et pourtant, je suis encore vivant. Je n'ai qu'une petite cicatrice de rien du tout.

Un petit silence s'installa avant d'être de nouveau brisé.

- C'est pourquoi, je sais que c'est douloureux de ne pas pouvoir se souvenir de ses parents. J'aimerais donc vraiment que tu retrouves ta mémoire pour que tu puisses retourner chez toi. Demain j'irai affréter un navire pour l'île dont tu sembles avoir des souvenirs.

Draco ferma les yeux, la chaleur que lui fournissait Harry était forte mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, il avait froid. Il allait pouvoir réaliser son rêve, une fois sur l'île, il n'aurait qu'à le mener à la grotte pour qu'il récupère la coupe des rois, seulement, il avait le sentiment de le trahir. Il n'était pas amnésique loin de là, et Harry voulait l'aider de tout son cœur. Il ne souhaitait pas le blesser mais il était ballotté entre les deux camps.

Ils finirent leur balade dans ce silence.

¤

Severus qui s'était aventuré du côté du bord de l'étang pour récupérer des plantes, avait aperçu un aileron familier passer par la petite embouchure menant à la mer. Il l'avait suivi et il était à présent au niveau des rochers longeant le château. Il en était presque sûr, c'était ce maudit requin. Il s'installa sur l'un d'eux et regarda un instant la mer avant d'entendre le bruit significatif d'une queue battant l'eau. Il se releva et alla voir un peu plus sur la droite. Son regard noir tomba sur une jeune fille assise sur un rocher, mettant ses cheveux trempés dans son dos. Il révisa son jugement en voyant la queue qui battait l'eau. Une sirène traînant du côté du château, un prince ressemblant à ses parents mais humain, il commençait à mettre les deux bouts ensemble. Ne voulant pas l'apeurer, il s'approcha doucement. Arrivant par derrière, il posa sa main sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter.

- N'ayez pas peur, je ne vous ferai aucun mal.

Pansy releva la tête et tomba sur les deux orbes ténèbres.

- Comment ?

- Je viens souvent ici pour réfléchir et puis j'ai suivi un requin qui n'avait pas sa place pour tomber sur une sirène bien imprudente.

- Queudver, vous voulez dire que cet abruti était là ?

- Je ne l'aurais pas mieux cité.

La brunette releva un sourcil curieux de voir que cet humain qui n'avait pas l'air surpris de tomber sur une sirène, semblait connaître cet affreux petit requin qu'elle haïssait.

- Alors je ne mettais pas trompé, le fils de Lucius et Narcissa a bien pactisé avec le sorcier.

- Que…

- Cela vous surprend qu'un humain comme moi puisse en connaître autant sur le monde sous-marin.

- Oui.

- C'est parce que je ne suis pas humain.

Severus prit une attitude froide et au-dessus de tout.

- En tout cas je ne vous félicite pas d'avoir laissé le prince héritier se mettre dans une telle position.

- Parce que vous pensez qu'il est simple de maintenir Draco ? Même son père et sa mère n'y arrivent pas. Il est trop curieux, s'intéresse trop à ce monde alors forcément lorsque ce dégénéré de requin est venu lui faire la proposition d'aller voir son maître, il l'a suivi.

- Et il lui a pris sa voix en échange.

- Oui, sa voix, trésor dont sa mère lui avait fait don. Et puis une condition stupide.

- Une condition ?

- Oui, il a sept jours pour faire en sorte que ce garçon-là…

- Le prince Harry ?

- Oui, voilà, Harry, aille récupérer une coupe à la con sur une île pour qu'il puisse garder ses jambes.

Le visage du brun pâlit. Il se tourna vers Pansy et lui attrapa le bras.

- Une coupe vous avez dit ?

- Oui une coupe.

- La coupe des rois ?

- Il me semble que c'est en effet ce nom-là.

Severus se releva en maugréant. Pansy le regarda faire. En discutant avec lui elle avait senti qu'il faisait partie de leur monde marin, mais comment pouvait-il avoir des jambes ?

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Oui, cette coupe, c'est la seconde fois qu'il tente de la récupérer. Si je suis ici, c'est justement pour qu'il ne mette pas la main sur le dernier hériter de la lignée qui pourrait la récupérer. Elle lui donnerait un pouvoir incommensurable et il règnerait sur les mers comme sur les terres.

- Vous êtes donc devenu humain pour ça. ?

- Oui, je suis moi-même expert en magie, si je puis le dire ainsi, j'ai donc disparu sans rien dire à personne alors que je connaissais les plans de ce sorcier. Il a tué les parents du prince afin de mettre la main sur l'enfant, mais malheureusement pour lui, j'étais là.

- Alors vous pouvez devenir humain et sirène comme vous le souhaitez ?

- Oui et non. Il me faut une potion pour rester humain.

- Dans ce cas aidez Draco.

Pansy vit une ombre passer sur le visage de l'adulte. Apparemment, ce n'était pas aussi simple qu'elle ne le pensait.

- Il a dû signer un contrat. Et tant que ce contrat sera en vigueur, moi je ne pourrai rien faire. Il est le jouet de ce fou jusqu'à ce que la condition prenne fin.

- Alors après demain, tout sera terminé.

- Oui possible. Mais vous ne m'avez pas dit, que se passera-t-il si jamais, il ne respecte pas le pacte ?

La jeune sirène ferma les yeux en soupira.

- Il deviendra sirène devant tout le monde.

¤

_6ème jour._

Draco n'avait pas quitté sa chambre de la matinée et avait fait une brève apparition au déjeuner. Il était vraiment mal à l'aise vis-à-vis d'Harry. Celui-ci était parti ce matin même pour demander à ce qu'on prépare un navire pour se rendre sur l'île et était rentré heureux de pouvoir aider le blond. Sirius n'était pas vraiment de cet avis mais n'avait rien dit, il avait juste remarqué que le blond cachait quelque chose. Ron avait traité Harry d'idiot et que ce n'était pas la peine d'en faire autant pour ce garçon à visage d'ange. Et il avait raison, et Draco s'en voulait de plus en plus. Mais la marque sur son poignet lui rappelait continuellement que bientôt, serait la fin de son contrat et qu'il allait faire découvrir tout son monde aux humains.

Regardant le soleil assez haut dans le ciel, il décida d'aller s'installer dans les jardins avec son livre. Il s'allongea dans l'herbe et relut plusieurs fois la page concernant l'île à la coupe des rois. Pour les humains c'était apparemment une légende mais pourtant, elle devait exister vu que le sorcier la voulait, mais en même temps pourquoi seulement Harry pouvait aller la prendre ? Pourquoi lui ne pouvait-il pas la ramener ? Il y avait quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à percer et cela l'énervait. Jetant le livre plus loin, il s'allongea sur le dos et fixa le ciel sans ciller. Un petit temps passa sans que personne ne le dérange, puis il se releva et sortit son harmonica. Il passa ses doigts fins tout le long avant de le porter à ses lèvres. Il souffla quelques notes essayant de composer l'une des deux mélodies qu'Harry lui avait jouées mais sans y arriver.

Un rire clair derrière lui le fit se retourner et il tomba sur Harry qui s'amusait de le voir s'escrimer à tenter de jouer. Il s'assit à côté de lui et lui prit l'harmonica des mains.

- Regarde bien.

Il exécuta la première mélodie lentement pour que Draco enregistre bien chaque note qui sortait. Il lui redonna l'instrument. Draco l'imita avec quelques erreurs. Harry sourit et recommença sa démonstration. Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que le blond sache parfaitement jouer l'air. Il passa ensuite à l'autre. La même ritournelle débuta et au bout de quelques heures, Draco pouvait faire sortir de l'instrument les deux mélodies qu'il appréciait.

Harry allongé dans l'herbe l'écoutait simplement émettre les sons sans se lasser. Après quelques minutes, il finit par parler.

- Le bateau partira demain matin assez tôt pour que nous y soyons dans l'après-midi.

Draco cessa de jouer et regarda Harry.

- L'île n'est pas si loin d'ici et il y a un vent profitable.

Le blond recommença à jouer mais rata une note. Harry releva la tête pour le voir triste devant l'instrument.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais ça arrive à tout le monde de faire des erreurs.

La phrase frappa Draco en plein cœur, il se leva et disparut dans le château, laissant un Harry dans l'incompréhension totale.

¤

Blaise serpentait dans les couloirs à la recherche de Draco. Il l'avait lâchement abandonné dans la chambre et lui voulait savoir ce qui se passait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait que l'affaire allait mal. Entendant des bruits, il pénétra dans une salle étrange à son goût. Il se glissa sous un meuble et écouta la discussion.

- Severus, cesse donc de me mentir. Cette fois, nous savons tous les deux ce qui s'y trouve !

- Sirius, veux-tu bien me laisser travailler en paix.

- Non. Harry est mon neveu, j'ai tout fait pour que ses parents ne soient pas morts pour rien en se rendant sur cette foutue île. Alors dis-moi pourquoi, aujourd'hui, tout recommence ?!

Severus soupira et posa le couteau de cuisine qu'il avait dans les mains.

- Écoute-moi Sirius, je comprends que tu sois attaché à Harry. Ses parents étaient tout pour toi, tout comme Remus, seulement, il y a des choses que tu n'as pas besoin de connaître.

Et il retourna à sa cuisine. Sirius bougonna pour la forme puis prit le couteau des mains du brun.

- Tu ne veux rien me dire, et bien c'est moi qui empêcherai Harry d'y aller. Demain soir a lieu une fête durant laquelle, plusieurs personnes des royaumes voisins sont invitées. A la base, Harry n'était pas obligé d'y assister, il n'a pas encore 18 ans, je ne pouvais le forcer mais je vais le faire. Il assistera à cette soirée et c'est tout. Je passerais pour quelqu'un de méchant, mais il ne se rendra pas sur cette île.

Il claqua la porte en quittant la cuisine et Severus soupira.

- Pourquoi tous les princes ont-ils la tête aussi brûlée de bêtises ? Le prince de la terre veut aider celui de la mer sans savoir que ça va le mener à sa propre perte.

Blaise entendant cette phrase sortit de sa cachette pour serpenter jusqu'aux pieds de l'étrange homme qui lui semblait bien mystérieux. Il siffla et Severus baissa la tête. Il releva un sourcil en voyant l'animal, puis se baissa pour le ramasser. Une fois qu'il fut assez haut, Blaise rejoignit le plan de travail et remarqua que l'homme ne préparait que de la viande et que le poisson était posé assez loin de lui. Il en connaissait bien trop pour qu'il ne mette pas lui même son grain de sel.

- Alors comme ça vous savez que Draco vient de la mer ?

Severus sursauta puis posa son regard sur l'animal qui le regardait et qui venait de parler.

- Et toi, tu es quoi ?

- Un ami du prince. J'ai tenu à l'accompagner sur terre pour tenter de le protéger.

- Avec cette forme-là, très utile.

- Je n'ai pas choisi de devenir un serpent.

- Je sais. Ton amie m'a raconté.

- Vous avez rencontré Pansy ?

- Oui. Et elle m'a mis au courant de tout.

Blaise siffla avant de faire un tour sur lui-même.

- Dans ce cas, est-ce que vous pourriez m'éclairer sur cette coupe ?

-

Severus récupéra son couteau et prépara les quelques assiettes qu'il avait à faire tout en expliquant froidement et calmement ce qu'était cette coupe.

- L'île que tout le monde appelle celle des pirates est une île assez spéciale. On y trouve une grotte sacrée qui renferme une coupe dorée. La coupe des rois donnent le pouvoir à qui l'a en sa possession. Seulement, une seule personne peut la récupérer dans la grotte. Un héritier d'une ancienne lignée, et cette personne n'est d'autre qu'Harry. Ce serait simple si ça s'arrêtait juste là, mais le sang de cet héritier doit être versé et ça, Voldemort a dû l'omettre.

Blaise siffla de nouveau en entendant ça.

- En effet, Draco n'est pas au courant, pour lui, il faut juste récupérer une coupe et point barre.

- Je n'en doute pas, Voldemort est une langue de vipère, il ne donnera pas plus d'informations qu'il n'en faut pour se servir de personnes comme le prince.

- Que pouvons-nous faire ?

- Pour le moment rien. C'est à Draco de faire un choix, pas à nous. Mais d'après votre amie, il doute déjà.

- Oui. Il est amoureux.

Severus plaça les assiettes prêtes un peu plus loin et se tourna vers le serpent.

- Dans tous les cas, si jamais son choix est de ne pas aller sur cette île, alors croyez-moi que je ferai tout pour l'aider.

- Je vous remercie.

- Ce n'est rien, après tout, Lucius était quelqu'un de précieux à mes yeux. C'est pour lui que je suis venu ici sans qu'il ne le sache, alors je viendrai en aide à son fils.

Et sur ses mots, Blaise fut rassuré de savoir qu'ils auraient une aide pour Draco quel que soit sa décision.

¤

_7ème jour. _

Draco était prêt, il avait fait son choix. Toute la nuit, il n'avait pu dormir, mais il ne pouvait pas emmener Harry là-bas. Il avait compris que le sorcier ne lui avait pas tout dit et puis, il ne voulait pas le mêler à ce plan sans avenir. Il avait vécu 6 jours formidables sur terre et il voulait en garder un souvenir impérissable et non pas un goût amer. C'est donc assis sur son lit, qu'il attendait Harry qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis hier soir après le coup d'état de Sirius. Le régent avait clairement fait savoir qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas que le brun ne se rende sur cette île, car le soir même, il devait remplir ses devoirs de prince héritier. Harry avait tout fait pour se défendre mais Sirius avait été intransigeant. Le repas avait donc été terminé dans un silence de mort où tout le monde était mal à l'aise. Mais il avait vu dans les yeux du brun cette lueur et le soir même, lui avait fait porté un message comme quoi, ils iraient en cachette. C'est pour cela qu'il attendait patiemment Harry qui devait venir le chercher pour partir.

On frappa deux petits coups contre la porte et on entra. Draco regarda Harry pénétrer dans la chambre en silence, avec le visage de quelqu'un qui s'apprête à réaliser un mauvais coup. Seulement, lorsqu'il vit Draco assis sur son lit, la surprise put se lire sur ses traits.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas habillé ?

Draco tourna le regard vers un bout de papier poser sur la table. Harry reconnut en le prenant le mot qu'il lui avait fait transmettre, puis le tourna pour voir qu'une réponse avait été griffonnée maladroitement. Il releva la tête vers Draco qui ne voulait apparemment pas croiser son regard.

- Mais…

Harry fit quelques pas pour rejoindre Draco qui fixait le miroir, son reflet.

- Je pensais que tu voulais vraiment aller sur cette île. Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que Sirius a crié hier que tu dois avoir peur…

Le brun se tut, il posa son regard sur le reflet qui se dessinait dans la glace et vit que des larmes coulaient le long des joues du blond. Il reposa ses prunelles sur la silhouette svelte et tourna son visage vers lui, doucement. Il pleurait, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais ses yeux étaient embrumés.

- Pourquoi ?

Draco hocha la tête négativement. Il lui montra le papier du doigt et continua à hocher la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas y aller. Le voyant dans tous ses états, Harry le prit dans ses bras pour le serrer très fort.

- D'accord, j'ai compris, nous allons rester là. Mais ne pleure plus.

Le blond referma ses bras sur son dos, si seulement le brun savait qu'il ne pleurait pas pour ça, si seulement.

¤

Le jour déclinait lentement et la fête battait son plein. Une musique assez agréable venait du château et une foule de personnes allaient et venaient dans la grande salle où avait lieu la réception. Il avait d'abord été surpris de voir la pièce pour la fête aussi grande et belle. Des lustres en cristal, des buffets avec des montagnes de nourriture, des fontaines de vins, et des murs avec de grandes tapisseries brodées de fils de couleurs. Le sol quant à lui était carrelé tout comme le reste du château, et une grande baie vitrée donnait sur un balcon qui lui-même donnait sur la plage. C'était d'ailleurs là qu'il était accoudé, son regard perdu sur le soleil commençant à se coucher.

Il avait été convié à cette petite réception et comme tout le monde avait entendu parler de cet étrange garçon qui accompagnait toujours le prince, foule s'était réunie autour de lui afin d'en savoir plus. Draco n'avait jamais autant béni d'être muet et d'ainsi ne pas pouvoir répondre aux questions qui fusaient de toute part, Harry le faisait très bien pour lui. Lorsque le bal avait débuté, il s'était évincé de la piste afin de finir son dernier jour, seul, avec ses peines. Blaise était sur son épaule, et savait tout aussi bien que tout allait se terminer.

Draco tourna la tête pour regarder Harry en train de danser avec une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bouclés d'un blond soleil retombant sur une robe nuit magnifique. Il était maladroit, mais c'est ce qui faisait son charme. Il ne pouvait pas le mêler à ses problèmes, il ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal, il ne voulait pas perdre ce qu'il avait vécu.

- Il va falloir y aller – Blaise siffla et reprit – je ne sais pas s'il a pensé que tu pourrais réagir ainsi, mais une chose est sûre, c'est dans l'eau qu'il faut qu'on redevienne sirène et non au milieu de cette grande salle.

Draco hocha la tête. Au loin, Severus observait le blond. Il le vit se défaire de la balustrade et prendre le petit escalier qui menait à la plage par le balcon. Il n'y avait même pas un petit mètre avant de se retrouver sur l'étendue de sable fin. Alors qu'il foulait pour la dernière fois cet endroit, il soupira. Il retira ses chaussures et savoura la chaleur des grains encore chauds de la journée. Il allait continuer lorsqu'on le rattrapa par le bras.

- Où vas-tu ?

Le blond se tourna pour croiser le regard de Ron. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser partir comme ça. Draco lui montra la plage de la main mais le rouquin plissa les yeux.

- Harry te demande.

Draco releva un sourcil pour faire comprendre qu'il se demandait pourquoi. Le rouquin haussa les épaules en maugréant.

- Que veux-tu que j'en sache ? Tu lui as complètement ramolli le cerveau.

Il le tira vers l'intérieur, Blaise voulut le mordre mais il se prit un coup et il alla voler dans le sable. Draco n'eut même pas le temps d'assimiler le tout, qu'il était de retour dans la grande salle. Harry l'apercevant vint le voir.

- Où étais-tu passé ?

- Il était sur la plage.

- Sur la plage ?

Draco jeta un coup d'œil au soleil qui commençait à disparaître à l'horizon. Il se mit à paniquer et se débattit pour que le garçon lâche prise. Devant ce rejet évidant, Ron lui rendit sa liberté. Une douleur prit Draco au cœur et il porta sa main à sa poitrine. Devant l'agitation qui régnait, Severus se fraya un chemin jusqu'au groupe, suivi de près par Sirius.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda le régent.

- On ne sait pas, il a l'air d'avoir mal.

La jeune femme qui dansait avec Harry peu de temps avant venait de dire ça en regardant le régent. Sirius demanda un petit peu d'espace alors que son neveu tenait Draco par les épaules. Celui-ci avait l'air d'avoir du mal à respirer. Severus jeta un coup d'œil au soleil et prit les devants.

- Poussez-vous tous. Hermione, de l'eau.

La jeune gouvernante se rendit rapidement à la table et revint avec une carafe qu'elle tendit au brun. Celui-ci la prit et la renversa sur la tête du blond qui sembla aller d'un coup mieux. Haletant, il tendit la main vers le visage d'Harry. Il articula sans son des mots que le prince put lire facilement. Mais pourquoi lui disait-il ça maintenant ?

- Pourquoi ?

Draco repoussa Harry avant de se retrouver au sol. Il eut quelques spasmes et son pantalon craqua pour faire apparaître une longue queue à la place de ses jambes. Tout le monde recula et à l'aide de ses bras, Draco tenta de retourner vers le balcon. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, Severus l'attrapa et le prit dans ses bras.

- N'ayez crainte prince, je vous ramène chez vous.

Le blond hocha de la tête et tendit la main vers le reste de son pantalon. Severus le récupéra et le fourra dans les mains du blond. Il lança un regard à Sirius qui le regardait faire avant de prendre les escaliers en courant, son paquet contre lui. La disparition de l'homme remit les esprits de tout le monde en place. Harry papillonna des cils avant de se jeter à leur poursuite. Dévalant les marches, il fut bientôt sur la plage. Il vit clairement Severus déposer Draco dans l'eau, deux autres personnes les rejoindre et lui-même disparaître dans les profondeurs.

Le brun se laissa alors tomber sur le sol, c'était un rêve, ce n'était pas possible autrement, ce ne pouvait être qu'une illusion. Les sirènes n'existaient pas.

¤

Sous l'eau, Draco ne se retourna pas une seule fois. Il ne fit même pas attention aux personnes qui le suivaient. Tenant ses vêtements humains contre lui, il fonçait le plus vite possible vers le château. Il savait qu'il devrait fournir des explications à son père, mais comment ? Il ne pouvait pas parler. Alors cet homme qui l'avait sauvé, expliquerait sûrement tout avec l'aide de Blaise et Pansy et tout serait terminé. Mais pour le moment, son cœur lui faisait mal et il avait envie de s'enfermer quelque part et que personne ne le dérange.

Il contourna les rochers, traversa un banc de poissons les faisant se plaindre, renversa un crabe, et passa enfin les portes du palais sous le regard surpris des gardes qui avaient passé tellement de temps à le chercher. Il parcourut rapidement les couloirs pour se ruer dans sa chambre, d'un coup de queue fermer le rocher qui bloquait l'entrée et se jeter sur son lit en pleurant dans les vêtements qu'il avait emportés avec lui.

Arrivés devant la chambre, Pansy et Blaise soupirèrent. Ça devait arriver. Severus retira à son tour ses vêtements qui le dérangeaient sous l'eau pour les prendre sous le bras.

- Son père ne va pas tarder à être au courant, nous devrions peut-être aller de l'avant pour minimiser.

- Minimiser quoi ?

Blaise et Pansy tremblèrent en entendant la voix rauque et colérique du roi. Personne n'eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, que le rocher bougeait et que Lucius rentrait dans la chambre de son fils. Il allait se mettre à crier, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche en voyant son fils en train de pleurer. Il nagea jusqu'à lui et remarqua les vêtements, ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'il comprenait petit à petit, d'où venaient ces objets.

- Draco !

Le prince resta le visage dans le tissu, ne voulant pas faire face à son père, pas maintenant.

- Draco !

Toujours pas de réponse.

- Veux-tu bien me répondre !

Blaise prit son courage à deux mains et osa parler.

- Il ne le peut plus.

Lucius se tourna d'un mouvement vers lui.

- Comment ça ?

- Il a perdu sa voix – Severus avait décidé de calmer directement le blond en se faisant connaître – ravi de voir que tu restes toujours le même Lucius.

Le roi releva les yeux pour tomber sur la grande silhouette de son meilleur ami porté disparu.

- Toi ?

- Oui, comme tu le vois, de retour.

- Mais…

- Si nous laissions ton fils se reposer et que je t'expliquais tout.

Lucius hocha la tête, de toute manière, il pouvait toujours s'énerver, tant qu'il n'avait pas de réponse, cela ne servirait à rien. Pansy et Blaise refermèrent la porte de la chambre avant de suivre eux aussi les deux adultes, ils avaient leur part à raconter.

¤

- Ce sale petit incapable.

Un poisson mort vola à travers les lieux pour arriver dans le puits.

- Si près du but !

Un bouquet d'algues alla rejoindre le poisson. Une épaisse fumée apparut au-dessus.

- Pourtant, il avait l'air bien parti.

Un cri de rage retentit dans toute la carcasse de baleine. Queudver partit se cacher derrière une sorte de pierre formant une table.

- Trop bien. J'ai omis que ce petit prince était curieux certes mais qu'il savait tout de même réfléchir.

- Ah…

- Oui, il s'est attaché à ce prince et…

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce et un sourire mauvais apparut sur les lèvres du sorcier. Queudver sortit une tête et s'approcha un peu intimidé par la réaction de Voldemort.

- Maître ?

- Suis-je bête…

- Euh non.

- Ce n'est pas une question, abruti, je suis bête.

Il attrapa une anémone de mer et la jeta à son tour dans le puits. La fumée grise devint rosée et une image apparut dans le cercle. La chambre du prince humain.

- Mais…

- Regarde bien Queudver, je vais te montrer les répercutions inattendues de ce projet.

¤

Dans sa chambre, Harry était allongé sur son lit, un bras derrière sa tête. Il ne cessait de penser à Draco et à ce qui s'était passé lors de la réception. Sirius avait réussi à calmer tout le monde et avait terminé la fête sans lui. Il était trop sous le choc de la révélation qu'il venait d'avoir. Draco, une sirène, impossible, son esprit ne pouvait pas assimiler ses deux caractères ensemble et pourtant, il en avait eu plusieurs fois l'impression. Mais qu'en plus Severus en soit une lui aussi, il avait du mal. Et il savait que c'était le même cas pour son parrain.

On frappa doucement à la porte mais il ne répondit pas. Quelques secondes passèrent et on l'ouvrit. Il allait dire quelque chose de cinglant pour jeter dehors la personne, mais c'était justement son parrain qui venait lui rendre visite. Il la referma dans son dos et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

- Je suis désolé.

- De quoi ? Ce n'est pas ta faute.

- Si un peu, je me doutais de tout ça depuis longtemps et tout comme moi, tu as fait l'erreur de t'attacher à un mythe.

- Ce n'est pas un mythe. Ils existent, ils étaient là tous les deux. Draco était là.

Sirius passa une main apaisante dans les cheveux du brun.

- Oui, ils étaient là, mais tu te doutes que nos deux mondes sont relativement différents. De plus, nous ne savons pas pourquoi ils étaient ici.

- Draco était curieux, il voulait simplement en savoir plus sur nous.

- Alors pourquoi vouloir aller sur l'île ?

- Je…C'est moi qui ai voulu y aller. Il semblait attiré par elle, c'est tout.

Le régent soupira.

- Tu sais Harry. Cette île, c'est à ses abords que tes parents sont morts.

- Comment ?

Harry se releva pour regarder Sirius.

- Les membres de ta famille ont une mission, je ne t'en ai pas parlé pour que tu n'aies pas ça en tête. Tu es l'héritier du royaume certes, mais tu es aussi le seul à pouvoir récupérer la coupe des rois. Cette coupe donnerait un pouvoir incommensurable à la personne qui la détiendrait.

- Draco ne voulait pas cette coupe !

- Peut-être que lui ne la voulait pas, mais peut-être que la personne derrière lui la souhaitait. Tu es la seule personne à pouvoir la prendre dans la grotte des condamnés, tu es le seul à pouvoir la sortir des lieux, et ton sang est le seul une fois versé qui pourra lui donner son pouvoir et réaliser les trois souhaits formulés.

Le plus jeune n'y croyait pas, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts. On lui disait tout ça, maintenant, alors qu'il allait bientôt devenir roi, alors qu'il venait de perdre quelque chose qu'il avait su trouver en lui. De l'amour pour quelqu'un d'autre que sa famille qui l'entourait constamment.

- Tes parents sont morts pour protéger cette coupe d'un sorcier qui la voulait. Tu es le seul qui reste à présent, et il te veut.

- Pourquoi ne vient-il pas me chercher alors ?

- Parce qu'il ne peut pas, tu es protégé de sa magie grâce à ta mère.

- Ma mère ?

- Oui, elle avait quelques dons, et elle te les a transmis pour te protéger. Avec ton père, nous la regardions souvent observer la mer et jouer de l'harmonica. C'était comme si cette étendue d'eau était tout pour elle.

- Elle…

- Non je ne pense pas qu'elle était une sirène devenue humaine, peut-être avait-elle des origines de la mer, ou alors elle venait d'un de ces anciens peuples qui adoraient la mer. Nous ne l'avons jamais su, seulement, nous avions l'impression qu'elle communiquait avec elle. A présent je comprends pourquoi Severus a été celui qui t'a récupéré flottant après que le bateau de tes parents ait coulé.

- Alors c'était lui ?

- Oui.

Harry soupira avant de se rallonger. Sirius passa une main dans ses longs cheveux avant de se lever.

- Je voulais que tu saches tout ça Harry.

Il se rapprocha de la porte mais avant de l'actionner, il se tourna pour demander.

- Tu l'aimais ?

- Oui.

Harry avait répondu sans hésiter.

- Moi aussi.

Et Sirius quitta la chambre, laissant un Harry songeur, observé par un être cruel, qui au fond de la mer, voyait un tout nouveau plan dont il ne tirerait même pas les ficelles.

¤

Cela faisait une bonne journée que tout avait été expliqué au roi Lucius et à la reine Narcissa, et aussi une journée entière que Draco n'avait pas quitté sa chambre. Severus avait réussi à faire comprendre à son ami que ça ne servait à rien d'aller enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie alors qu'il avait assez de remords comme ça. Mais Lucius était hors de lui, et il s'en voulait avant tout pour ce qui s'était passé. Il n'avait pas pu prévoir ce qui allait se produire et qui pourtant était évident. Ce sale sorcier avait profité du fait que son fils soit curieux pour en faire son jouet et il l'avait brisé. Pansy et Blaise le lui avaient dit, il était amoureux, amoureux de qui ? D'un humain et le pire dans tout ça, pas de n'importe lequel. C'était bien son fils de se mettre dans ce genre de problème. Et lui, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il y avait eu pacte, et il lui avait donné sa voix comme prix. Mais il savait qu'il n'en resterait pas là.

Soupirant, il se laissa tomber dans son siège, Severus entra peu de temps après. Ils se toisèrent du regard puis le blond fit un signe de la main comme quoi il pouvait s'approcher.

- Ton fils refuse de se nourrir.

- Je sais, Narcissa m'en a fait part. Elle est inquiète pour notre fils mais en plus, elle est irritable depuis peu.

- Les femmes.

- Comme tu dis.

Il y eut un court silence que Lucius brisa.

- Tu peux me parler de cet humain qui hante le cœur de mon fils.

Severus fit un petit sourire amusé.

- Tu viens aux renseignements.

Lucius lui envoya un regard noir.

- Et si tu allais plutôt le lui demander à lui.

- Je…

- Lucius, tu es un roi parfait, mais comme père, laisse-moi te dire que tu n'es vraiment pas bon.

Le blond passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de se lever.

- J'ai compris.

Severus le regarda quitter la salle, content de sa mission.

¤

Au château sur terre, tout allait de travers. Personne n'arrivait à mettre la main sur le prince héritier. Une jeune fille courait à droite et à gauche sans savoir où chercher.

- HARRY ! RON !

Pas de réponse. Au croisement, elle heurta Ginny qui courait elle aussi.

- Tu les as trouvés ?

- Non.

Elles soupirèrent de concert avant d'entrer dans la salle où le régent discutait avec plusieurs personnes. Il tourna un visage las et fatigué vers les deux filles.

- Je sais, il a disparu.

- Avec Ron !

- Mais comment le savez-vous ?

Sirius montra les personnes du village présentes dans la pièce.

- Ils viennent de m'apprendre que le prince Harry avait embarqué sur un navire.

- Il est fou.

- Amoureux.

Ginny porta ses mains à sa bouche en entendant les paroles du régent, Hermione, recula et partit le plus vite possible en direction de la plage. Elle fit le tour et se mit à arpenter les rochers qui menaient vers le large. Manquant de tomber, elle hurlait de plus en plus fort.

- VOUS ! HABITANTS DE LA MER ! SALETES DE POISSONS ! RENDEZ-LE-MOI !

Elle se prit les pieds dans un rocher et tomba à l'eau. Elle remonta à la surface et recracha ce qu'elle avait bu. Elle se hissa difficilement sur la roche en maugréant, s'empêtrant dans sa robe.

- J'en ai marre !

Elle pesta encore quelques minutes avant de se recroqueviller.

- Harry, reviens !

- Vous avez un problème damoiselle Hermione ?

L'interpellée sursauta et tourna le visage vers la personne qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Elle tomba nez à nez avec deux yeux sombres, une peau mate, et des cheveux très longs finement tressés.

- Vous êtes ?

- La saleté de poissons que vous ne cessez d'appeler.

Il fit remonter à la surface sa queue en souriant.

- Ou du moins l'un d'eux.

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

Blaise eut un sourire amusé.

- C'est vrai que nous n'avons pas été présenté correctement. Je me prénomme Blaise, j'étais le 'petit animal de compagnie' comme vous aimiez m'appeler du prince Draco.

- Le serpent ?

- Tout à fait. Avouez que j'ai plus de charisme ainsi.

Elle sourit tout en rougissant.

- Il est vrai, mais vous restez tout de même une créature qui pour moi n'est pas vraiment approchable.

- Vous avez peur de quoi ? Que je vous pousse à l'eau ou alors peut-être pire, que je vous noie ?

Hermione recula puis se rendant compte de son geste stupide, elle se rapprocha.

- Vous ne me ferez rien, je le sais.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Vos yeux ne brillent pas d'une lueur malsaine.

- Vous m'en voyez ravi. De quoi brillent-ils alors ?

- De curiosité, d'amusement et d'une pointe de tristesse. Pourquoi ?

Blaise passa une main sur son visage avant de disparaître sous l'eau pour réapparaître.

- Excusez-moi, il me faut un minimum d'humidité.

- Je comprends.

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi être venu sur terre ?

Prenant sa tête dans ses mains, le brun prit un visage plus sérieux.

- Parce que le rêve du prince Draco était de découvrir ce monde. Il était prêt à tout quitter. Il a même donné sa voix pour avoir des jambes.

- Sa voix ? Il n'est donc pas muet.

- Non, il a la plus belle voix du royaume avec sa mère. Il adore la musique, c'est pour ça qu'il s'est si vite attaché à votre prince.

Entendant parler d'Harry, Hermione prit sa tête dans ses mains. Blaise tenta de se surélever un peu avant de les lui enlever.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Harry, il est parti.

- Parti ?

- Oui, il a pris un bateau et personne ne sait où il est parti.

Blaise pâlit autant qu'il était possible pour quelqu'un à la peau si mate. Hermione le vit et se rapprocha de son visage.

- Vous savez quelque chose ? Je vous en prie, dites-le-moi !

- Oui et non. Attendez-moi ici. Je reviens tout de suite.

Hermione voulut le retenir mais sa main glissa le long de son bras. Blaise tourna la tête et sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, il donna un fort coup de queue pour se surélever et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser fugace.

- C'est une promesse, je reviendrai dans quelques minutes.

La laissant seule sur son rocher, il disparut dans les eaux profondes, alors qu'Hermione resserrait ses bras autour de son corps mouillé.

¤

Le lit dans lequel Draco était allongé et restait le visage enfoui dans les vêtements bougea légèrement. Il savait que quelqu'un était rentré, mais il ne voulait voir personne. Une grande main se posa dans ses cheveux et il reconnut son père. Il sortit son visage des tissus pour savoir pourquoi lui s'était déplacé. Seul un filet de bulle s'échappa de ses lèvres. Lucius lui fit signe de se taire et de le laisser parler.

- Severus, Blaise et Pansy, m'ont tout raconté. Tu te doutes que je ne suis pas content de ce que tu as fait. Aller voir ce sorcier pour avoir des jambes et vivre avec des humains, donner ta voix pour cela ainsi qu'accepter une condition ridicule. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais capable de te mettre ainsi en danger, mais surtout, tout le peuple de la mer.

Draco baissa la tête.

- Ton rôle en tant que prince héritier est de toujours penser à ton peuple avant toi. Cette coupe que tu devais récupérer est dangereuse, si jamais tu lui avais donné, la mer mais aussi la terre serait tombée dans un chaos sans fin. Est-ce que tu comprends où je veux en venir ?

Le plus jeune hocha doucement la tête.

- Mais heureusement pour toi, tu as compris assez tôt ton erreur. Tu l'aimes donc ?

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant son père aller droit au but. Il baissa de nouveau la tête avant que son regard ne se pose sur l'harmonica. Il le prit dans ses mains et traça de ses doigts les fines gravures. Il releva son visage avec un petit sourire triste et fit un signe positif.

- J'aurais dû me douter que tu ne trouverais personne ici, tu penses tellement au monde du haut.

Lucius soupira avant de caresser la joue de son fils.

- J'aurais dû faire plus attention à toi et ne pas oublier qu'avant d'être prince, tu étais mon fils.

Draco sourit avant de se jeter dans les bras de son père. Lucius, après un moment d'hésitation, referma ses bras autour de sa fine taille. Un petit silence s'installa dans la chambre alors que les deux garçons savouraient simplement l'instant présent. A la porte, Narcissa et Severus observaient la scène avec intérêt.

- Il aura fallu le pire pour que cette tête de pioche comprenne quelque chose.

Severus sourit amusé d'entendre Narcissa parler ainsi de son mari qu'elle aimait tant. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre en souriant. Mais son sourire s'effaça lorsque Blaise arriva en trombe dans le couloir, freinant au dernier moment, il ne prit pas le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'il passait la porte de la chambre de Draco. Le père et le fils regardèrent la sirène sans comprendre le pourquoi d'un tel remue-ménage.

- Draco…on a un problème…méga problème…Harry…il est parti chercher la coupe des rois.

Draco paniqua alors que Lucius se levait.

- Abruti d'humain. Il va se servir de cette opportunité. Severus, surveille-les, Narcissa, nous devons préparer un moyen de défense.

Le roi quitta la chambre rapidement suivi par sa femme. Severus regarda le plus jeune qui prenait l'harmonica et se dirigeait bien décidé vers la sortie. Il s'interposa entre eux une main sur la hanche.

- Où comptez-vous allez comme ça, prince ?

Draco voulut dire quelque chose mais des bulles encore une fois passèrent ses lèvres.

- Pensez-vous faire quelque chose de plus profitable que la dernière fois ?

Severus reçut un regard noir digne de la lignée des princes de ce royaume sous-marin.

- Vous foncez encore tête baissée.

Draco haussa un sourcil. Blaise passa devant lui.

- Vous avez une idée ?

- Une idée non, un semblant de plan oui. Suivez-moi.

¤

Hermione était toujours assise sur son rocher lorsque enfin un mouvement dans l'eau attira son attention. Le visage mate de la sirène fut le premier à apparaître. Elle soupira heureuse de voir qu'il avait tenu sa promesse. Une autre frimousse apparut à son tour et elle reconnut aisément Draco.

- Alors ?

- Harry s'est rendu sur l'île des pirates comme vous l'appelez pour récupérer la coupe des rois. Malheureusement, vos navires ne le rattraperont pas.

- Que faire, mais que faire ?

Blaise tendit une petite fiole à la jeune femme.

- Tu veux nous accompagner ?

- Vous accompagnez ?

- Oui, sous l'eau.

Elle sembla septique mais prit tout de même la potion pour la regarder sous toutes les coutures. Draco en ayant marre d'attendre fit claquer sa queue.

- Je serais vous je me dépêcherais de faire un choix, ma précieuse majesté s'impatiente.

- Je vois ça, toujours le même.

Elle sourit avant de décapsuler la fiole et d'en boire d'une traite le contenu. Elle sentit une vive douleur lui prendre dans la poitrine avant que ses jambes ne fourmillent et qu'une longue queue apparaisse. Blaise l'aida à descendre de son rocher, puis retira sans ménagement sa robe. Hermione poussa un petit cri pour la forme mais le brun lui fit un sourire appréciateur.

- Jolies formes.

La main de la jeune gouvernante claqua mais il ne s'en offusqua guère plus.

- Sous l'eau, vous seriez encombrée de trop de tissus ma chère et douce.

Une tête brune apparut à côté d'eux.

- Bon t'as fini de jouer les bourreaux des cœurs. La troupe royale est presque totalement préparée, nous devons nous dépêcher.

- Oui ma douce Pansy. J'expliquais juste à notre chère damoiselle, que sous l'eau, nous ne faisons pas dans la pudeur.

Pansy émit un petit rire avant de plonger. Draco la suivit de près alors que Blaise tendait sa main à Hermione qui s'habituait lentement à sa queue et rajustait son sous-vêtement.

- Laissez-vous juste guider.

Elle hocha la tête et ils disparurent sous l'eau.

¤

Le bateau accosta sur l'île tant attendue. Ron, sur le pont ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui animait tant son meilleur ami dans cette recherche.

- Harry, si tu m'expliquais maintenant que nous y sommes.

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer Ron. Je vais chercher un objet et je reviens.

- Parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser y aller seul en plus.

Harry se tourna vers le rouquin le regard déterminé puis emprunta la passerelle que quelques matelots venaient de descendre pour lui. Ils étaient craintifs, cette île était connue pour n'être que très peu accostable et nombreux étaient les bateaux à avoir toucher le fond autour de celle-ci. Le prince posa le premier pied sur la passerelle et respirant un grand coup, il s'aventura dessus jusqu'à atteindre la terre ferme. Ron soupira et le rejoignit en courant. Tout cela à cause de ce fichu poisson.

Le sol était fait de terre et de roche, peu de végétation y poussait et on pouvait ressentir la peur qui émanait de part en part du lieu. Cette île sentait la mort et ils frémirent tous les deux en avançant le long d'un sentier de roches sombres.

- Que cherchons-nous Harry ? Demanda presque timidement Ron.

- Une grotte.

- Une grotte, mais il doit y en avoir des tonnes.

- Non, il n'y en a qu'une seule.

Ils gravirent la pente douce qui menait vers le centre de l'île sans croiser un seul arbre qui ne soit pas presque calciné. Ron se rapprocha rapidement d'Harry lorsqu'un vautour se posa sur l'une des branches.

- Je n'aime pas cet endroit.

- Nous ne faisons que passer, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Mais je ne m'inquiète pas, si tu me dis par contre que tu comptes y installer une maison de vacances, là, oui, je m'inquiéterai mais pas pour la même chose, plutôt de ta santé mentale.

Harry sourit légèrement, Ron faisait de l'humour, c'était qu'il avait peur mais qu'il le suivrait jusqu'au bout. En ça il était rassuré. Il pensait devoir faire ce voyage seul mais il avait trouvé le rouquin, devant la porte du château, bien décidé à ne pas le laisser partir tout seul à la recherche d'il ne savait quoi. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi et si cette coupe était si importante et pouvait effectuer trois souhaits à son possesseur contre quelques gouttes de son sang, alors il voulait pouvoir l'utiliser. Il voulait venger ses parents de ce sorcier et il voulait revoir Draco et aider son parrain.

La grotte se dessina enfin devant eux, peu accueillante et bien sombre. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant, le vent qui passait à l'intérieur faisait naître des sons effrayants.

- Attends-moi ici.

- Harry.

- Tu ne peux pas y entrer. Je suis le seul à le pouvoir, tu as bien entendu.

Ron hocha la tête et s'assit sur un rocher pour surveiller les alentours. Harry inspira un grand coup et pénétra dans la caverne. Il s'arrêta une fois dans l'antre et soupira en voyant que rien ne se profilait à l'horizon. Il avança donc, sa main sur son pommeau d'épée. Il y faisait frais et des gouttes d'eau tombaient de la voûte pour s'écraser en petites flaques éparses. Les ténèbres commencèrent à prendre vraiment possession des lieux. Il attrapa la petite torche qu'il avait à sa ceinture et l'alluma. Une faible lumière apparut, mais c'était déjà assez pour avancer. Il marcha quelques minutes encore, ne quittant pas des yeux son seul objectif, trouver cette coupe. Une intersection se fit alors sous ses yeux. Droite ou gauche ? La question était là. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et positionna la torche devant l'une des allées, le vent fit tanguer la flamme, alors que de l'autre côté rien ne se passait. Il prit donc le côté sans vent, pensant que lui, ne mènerait pas à la falaise.

L'humidité ambiante devint plus présente ainsi que les ténèbres. Il ne voyait pratiquement plus où il marchait mais tenait bon. Il trébucha plusieurs fois mais se releva. Lorsque enfin il arriva à une sorte de pièce circulaire. Il s'approcha à l'aide de sa torche jusqu'au centre et dès qu'il eut posé son pied, toute la salle s'éclaira magiquement. Il sursauta en découvrant l'endroit mais son regard fut rapidement attiré par la coupe. Elle était là, posée sur une stèle noircie mais imposante. Un éclat attira son attention sur la droite mais il ne s'y intéressa pas plus. Il était là pour une chose.

Il s'en approcha doucement, puis d'une main, la prit. Il sentit un petit courant électrique passer dans son bras puis plus rien. Elle était banale pour une coupe, en fer forgé, gravée dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas, Il aurait pu la confondre avec n'importe qu'elle autre coupe sur une table. Il la fourra dans son petit sac et refit le chemin en sens inverse.

Il avait l'impression d'être libéré d'un poids, et pourtant, il savait que ça ne faisait que commencer. Le vent le poussait dans le dos et le menait vers la sortie. Il passa rapidement l'entrée et trouva Ron toujours assis en train de réciter il ne savait quelle prière. Il posa sa main sur son épaule le faisant sursauter.

- Nom de dieu…Harry, tu veux ma mort !

Le brun sourit avant de lui faire signe qu'ils partaient.

- Tu l'as ?

- Oui. Nous devons rentrer à présent.

- Parfait.

Ils descendaient en faisant attention à ne pas tout dévaler sur les fesses lorsqu'une voix bien connue les stoppa.

- HARRY ! RON !

Ils se regardèrent puis posèrent leurs prunelles sur la jeune fille qui arrivait en courant. Comment avait-elle pu se rendre sur cette île et dans une tenue plus que légère ?

- Que fais-tu ici ?

Hermione, habillée d'un pantalon qu'on lui avait remis sur le navire, paraissait effrayée mais était aussi trempée.

- Je vous expliquerai. Harry il faut que tu remettes cette coupe rapidement dans cette grotte.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que. Tu ne comprends donc pas. Elle est dangereuse.

- Je…

- Pour une fois dans ta vie, fais donc ce que l'on te dit.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, que Draco arrivait en courant, attrapait le bras du brun et le menait vers la grotte. Il avait du mal à marcher mais il devait à tout prix le remettre dans cette foutue grotte, là, Voldemort ne pourrait rien lui faire. Une sorte de mini tremblement de terre se fit sentir et une ombre noire apparut sur le chemin plus bas. Draco tourna la tête l'espace d'un court instant et se remit à courir vers la grotte.

- Cours petit prince, tu ne changeras pas deux fois la clause du contrat.

Arrivé devant la grotte, il poussa sans ménagement Harry dedans. Le brun voulut ressortir mais Draco était devant. Hermione et Ron le rejoignirent alors que l'ombre noire avançait.

- J'aurais dû me méfier de toi, petit insolent. Je t'offre des jambes pour assouvir ton rêve et comment tu me remercies ? Tu me trahis.

Draco lui envoya un regard noir.

- Serais-tu à court de mots ?

Un rire cruel retentit.

- Où alors serait-ce ta voix qui te fait défaut ? Ta si jolie voix.

Une épaisse fumée jaillit de sous la longue cape noire de Voldemort formant une main qui vint attraper le blond au cou pour le ramener près de lui.

- Lâche-le, face de serpent. Cracha Hermione.

- Serpent, mais je suis un serpent.

Il siffla et caressa le doux visage du blond.

- Comment avez-vous trouvé les fonds marins ? Parce que bientôt, tout va changer.

Draco se débattit fermement.

- Je serais toi, je ne me fatiguerais pas inutilement.

Le blond fronça les sourcils et donna un coup de pied qui atteignit le sorcier qui lâcha prise. Draco tenta de rejoindre les autres mais la main de fumée le rattrapa.

- Je crois que nous avons assez joué tous les deux. Ton père me tapait déjà sur le système en ne comprenant pas que nous pouvions faire main basse sur le monde des humains. Non sa seigneurie a préféré se terrer au fond de l'eau. Quelle aubaine était-ce lorsque son jeune fils trop curieux ne rêvait que d'une chose, rejoindre le monde des hommes.

Voldemort rit et posa ses prunelles sans vie sur le blond puis sur le brun dans la grotte.

- Ce petit était prêt à tout pour atteindre ce souhait, il a signé un papier, dont la condition était de te mener jusqu'ici et de récupérer cette coupe pour me la donner. Ne jamais se fier à une sirène, elles savent particulièrement jouer de leurs atouts. Je pensais que tout avait raté, mais au final, vous m'avez simplifié la tâche.

Il fit un mouvement de bras et Draco devint sirène sous les yeux des trois autres.

- Pauvre petit poisson. Ressembler à un humain n'était qu'un rêve, il restera cette créature sans avenir.

Le blond se débattait toujours seulement, il commençait à se fatiguer.

- Je te l'ai dit, n'use pas tes forces inutilement.

Voldemort regarda les trois humains avec un sourire sadique.

- Savez-vous ce qui arrive aux poissons lorsqu'ils sont trop longtemps laissés hors de l'eau.

Ils pâlirent comprenant la réponse.

- Il meurt à petit feu, l'air leur manque doucement jusqu'à ce que l'asphyxie soit totale.

Harry du fond de sa grotte ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était venu pour aider tout le monde mais en fin de compte, il mettait tout le monde en péril. Draco, devant, était en train de sombrer petit à petit dans les premières phases d'une mort lente et douloureuse.

- Réfléchis vite Prince Harry. Sais-tu pourquoi cette grotte est appelée la grotte des condamnés ?

Il hocha négativement la tête.

- Parce que les rois qui mirent cette coupe, en y concentrant tous leurs pouvoirs, dans cette grotte, condamnèrent la lignée la protégeant à une destinée de sacrifices. Mais aussi car les choix qui se feraient si jamais on l'utilisait seraient difficiles condamnant l'un ou l'autre des côtés. Et c'est à ton tour de choisir. Condamne ton monde et sauve le prince, ou condamne-le et tu sauveras ton monde.

Hermione se tourna vers Harry pour le voir à un niveau où il ne semblait pas pouvoir faire un choix.

- C'est jouissif. Peut-être que ceci t'aidera à faire un choix.

Voldemort sortit un petit coquillage de sa poche et le montra aux trois compères. Il brillait d'une étrange lueur dorée. Il referma sa main d'un coup dessus et une douce mélodie qu'ils reconnurent tous les trois s'éleva dans l'air avant de rejoindre la gorge de Draco. Celui-ci profita du peu de force qui lui restait pour parler.

- Ne fais pas ça Harry… Ne lui donne pas la coupe… J'ai fait une erreur, je ne te laisserai pas faire la même que moi...

- Comme c'est charmant.

Harry soupira et sortit de la grotte.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu…

Voldemort fit taire Draco en resserrant sa prise sur son cou. Il sourit en voyant le brun se rapprocher de lui d'un pas déterminé.

- Alors comme ça tu serais prêt à condamner tout un pays, tout ça par amour. Que c'est pathétique.

- Je vous suivrai, mais je ne vous donnerai la coupe que lorsque nous serons près de l'eau et que vous aurez libéré Draco.

- Comment puis-je être sûr que tu ne t'enfuiras pas ?

- Comment le pourrais-je ? Je serai bien trop loin de la grotte pour me cacher et en pleine mer, je serai à votre merci.

Le sorcier sourit cruellement avant d'acquiescer et de se mettre en route pour la crique. Hermione et Ron rejoignirent Harry et voulurent parler mais il ne leur laissa pas le temps, son regard restait obstinément sur la sirène qui n'arrivait presque plus à bouger. L'eau fut bientôt en vue et ils virent que le bateau était cerné par des requins.

- Nous y voici donc.

Il lâcha Draco dans l'eau qui remonta à la surface et s'appuya sur un rocher.

- Ha…

Mais sa voix mourut tout de suite dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit le regard du prince. Il était fier, et décidé. Une main était le long de son épée et l'autre tenait la coupe. Voldemort devant lui.

- Bien maintenant, finissons-en.

- Parfaitement, finissons-en, je ne l'aurais pas mieux dit.

D'un vif mouvement, il se coupa la paume de la main contre la lame de son épée, en déversa quelques goûtes dans la coupe et la lança vers Draco qui la réceptionna avant de plonger dans l'eau.

- Tu as fait une grossière erreur, ta vie ne tenait qu'à un fil.

- Non c'est la tienne.

Draco était entouré de Blaise et Pansy.

- En tant que prince héritier des mers j'accepte le cadeau du prince hériter de la terre et d'un commun accord, scellons un pacte unique.

- Ne fais pas ça ! Voldemort avait hurlé et donnait l'ordre d'attraper ce fichu poisson.

- Je souhaite…

- Tu vas mourir.

- …que cette coupe disparaisse.

- NOONNNN !

Une fine lumière apparut de l'intérieur de la coupe et celle-ci disparut dans une gerbe d'eau dorée. Voldemort fulminait, il se tourna vers Harry alors que les hommes requins se saisissaient des trois sirènes.

- Toi, tu m'as échappé deux fois, il n'y aura pas de troisième.

- Pourtant, ne dit-on pas jamais deux sans trois ?

Un sourire vint éclairer le visage du prince des mers en reconnaissant la voix de son père. Une centaine de sirènes armées capturèrent les requins alors que le roi Lucius accompagné de Severus se rapprochait du bord.

- J'aurais dû me méfier de toi un peu plus au lieu de te bannir.

- Et moi j'aurais dû me débarrasser de toi avant que tu ne me trahisses.

- Nous avons tous fait nos choix.

- Pensez ce que vous voulez, mais vous ne m'aurez pas.

Une fumée grisâtre apparut et dans un petit bruit sonore, il disparut. Lucius se tourna vers ses hommes.

- Formez deux équipes et retrouvez-le-moi. Il ne peut de toute manière pas rentrer dans les eaux du royaume, il n'ira pas loin. Il est seul.

Deux groupes de sirènes plongèrent alors que trois autres emmenaient les captifs. Lucius ne laissa le temps à personne de parler et continua.

- Quant à vous jeunes gens, remontez sur votre navire, nous vous escorterons jusqu'à votre royaume.

Harry hocha de la tête et monta sur le bateau suivi par Ron et Hermione. Draco rejoignit son père en tête de bateau.

- Je suis désolé.

- Tu m'as encore désobéi Draco.

- Pardon.

- Mais je vois que tu as récupéré ta voix.

Draco vit très bien la lueur de soulagement qui passait dans les yeux de son père, il lui sourit avant de retourner près de Blaise et Pansy. Alors qu'ils nageaient à côté de la coque, un hublot s'ouvrit et une tête brune apparut.

- C'était toi la voix que j'avais entendue en pleine mer.

- C'est possible.

- Merci d'être venu.

- J'avais une erreur à réparer et puis…

Il plongea dans l'eau avant de remonter rapidement pour sauter et attraper le bord du hublot. Harry le maintint en passant ses bras dans son dos.

- …je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose par ma faute.

Harry sourit avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes et de le lâcher pour qu'il retourne dans l'eau.

¤

Le retour au port fut bruyant. Sirius était en train d'affréter un bateau pour aller les chercher mais ça prenait trop de temps de s'équiper pour se battre probablement. Alors ils étaient encore à quai lorsque le bateau du prince, ainsi qu'une horde de sirènes entrèrent. Le bateau accosta et la passerelle fut descendue. Harry la dégringola rapidement pour arriver dans les bras de son parrain.

- Harry ?

- Je suis désolé.

Sentant son cœur s'alléger, Sirius referma ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'étreindre.

- Tu as toujours été trop tendre avec cette tête de bûche.

Le régent baissa la tête pour tomber sur les sirènes.

- Et toi tu as toujours été un sale menteur.

Ils se regardèrent avant de se sourire amicalement. Le brun aux longs cheveux s'approcha du bord de l'eau pour saluer comme il se le devait Lucius qu'il reconnut comme le roi des fonds marins à cause de son trident.

- Je vous remercie d'avoir récupéré le prince héritier et de l'avoir ramené sain et sauf.

- Et moi je vous remercie d'avoir pris soin de mon fils durant son séjour sur terre. Pour le reste, je pense qu'ils peuvent se féliciter eux-mêmes de s'être sortis d'un terrible pétrin.

Sirius échangea un regard entendu avec le roi alors qu'une sirène remontait à la surface.

- Majesté, nous l'avons.

- J'arrive – il se tourna vers Sirius – Je vais devoir vous laisser, devoir m'oblige à finir ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a bien longtemps.

- Mais faites donc.

Lucius salua le régent et disparut dans les fonds marins laissant la tâche à Severus de terminer tout ce qui se passait en surface.

¤

Quelques jours avaient passé depuis l'incident Voldemort et Harry et Draco se retrouvaient souvent sur le bord de la plage pour discuter, faire de la musique ou bien en apprendre un peu plus sur le monde de chacun. Plus loin, Blaise et Hermione faisaient la même chose. Le royaume sous- marin avait rendu le verdict concernant Voldemort et celui-ci avait été enfermé dans une prison scellée par le trident. La mise à mort étant quelque chose qui avait été abolie dans le royaume, même la pire des créatures ne méritait pas un tel sort.

Le roi Lucius avait pensé que tout serait résolu après ça, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Son fils était malheureux et retrouvait constamment le prince terrestre. Mais lui, pouvait-il se permettre de perdre son héritier au profit de son bonheur. La réponse vint de sa femme. Celle-ci arriva, le jour même, sourire aux lèvres.

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer mon tendre époux.

Lucius releva un sourcil en se demandant ce que pouvait lui annoncer sa femme pour le mettre de bonne humeur.

- Vous allez pouvoir donner sa liberté à Draco. Vous aurez votre prince héritier.

Comprenant le sens détourné de la phrase, il se leva pour nager jusqu'à elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et posa sa main sur son ventre.

- Vraiment ?

- Et oui. J'attendais de savoir si ce serait un garçon ou une fille pour vous en faire part.

- Merci ma douce.

Il l'embrassa avant de sourire. Tous les problèmes semblaient se régler doucement mais sûrement.

¤

Draco était assis à demi dans le sable et attendait Harry qui ne devait pas tarder à le rejoindre. Combien de temps tout cela durerait-il encore ? Après tout, il était sirène, lui était humain, il finirait bien par chercher une personne plus proche de lui. Il battit de sa queue dans l'eau avant de voir plus loin quelques bulles se former signe qu'on montait vers lui. Il fut surpris de voir son père apparaître devant ses yeux.

- Père.

- Laisse-moi parler d'accord. Ta mère vient de m'annoncer à l'instant qu'elle était enceinte.

- Vrai ?

- Oui, tu vas donc avoir un petit frère d'ici quelques lunes.

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage du blond qui était heureux d'apprendre la nouvelle.

- C'est pourquoi, avec ta mère, nous avons conclu un pacte. Je lui ai promis de réaliser ton rêve puisque j'avais à présent un nouvel héritier.

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux semblant comprendre où voulait en venir son père.

- Je compte sur toi pour maintenir entre nos deux royaumes, une paix durable et surtout pour protéger ton peuple jusqu'au bout.

- Je le ferai, je vous le jure père.

- Dans ce cas.

Lucius posa le trident sur l'eau et un flux bleuté se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la queue du blond qui lentement se transforma en deux longues jambes blanches.

- Tache d'être à la hauteur de ta mission.

- Je le serai.

Lucius lui sourit avant de s'approcher de la plage et de l'étreindre.

- Ne nous oublie pas.

- Vous êtes ma famille.

Ils se séparèrent et le roi retourna dans son palais. Draco, resté seul, essuya une larme qui coulait le long de ses joues. Il posa son regard sur quelque chose sur sa main et reconnut les vêtements qu'il avait gardés précieusement depuis le jour où il était retourné dans l'océan. Il enfila la chemise humide et remercia le fait qu'elle était assez longue pour qu'il ait juste besoin d'enfiler le sous-vêtement déchiré. Tâche difficile lorsque la totalité était trempée. Il se mit ensuite à quatre pattes puis tenta de se relever et de marcher. Il se crut revenu au premier jour. Toujours cette difficulté pour se maintenir debout.

- Draco ?

Entendant la voix d'Harry, il se cacha comme il le put dans les rochers et le vit arriver en courant vers l'eau, s'arrêter et scruter la mer.

- Draco !

- Je suis là.

Draco sortit de sa cachette pour chanceler et tomber dans les bras du brun. Harry resta surpris de le voir sur des jambes tout à fait humaines.

- Comment ?

- Mon père.

Et pour finir sa réponse, il l'embrassa.

¤

Peu de temps après, Harry fêta ses 18 ans et prit la place du régent, du moins, une place un peu vacante, Sirius était toujours là pour veiller à ce que son neveu ne fasse pas d'erreurs mais il avait tout de même plus de liberté et il pouvait en apprendre un peu plus sur une certaine personne qui avait ravi son cœur.

Hermione dont les fonds marins avaient beaucoup plu, eut le droit à quelques séjours mémorables avec pour guide Blaise, qui ne se lassait pas des manières de la jeune femme.

Les quelques lunes passées donnèrent naissance à l'héritier des fonds marins. Une fête fut organisée pour cela et elle eut lieu pour la première fois, entre la mer et la terre.

C'est une histoire qui finit donc assez bien, du moins, c'est ce que laisse présager ces quelques lignes de conclusion. Seulement, plus loin, enfermé dans une prison dans les eaux froides, un vil serpent n'a pas dit son dernier mot et enrage contre ceux qui lui ont tout pris.

¤

**FIN.**

**¤**

Voila donc la fin de cet OS. Avez vous apprécié? The question. Un 'tit mot pour nous donner vos impressions de cette fin très guimauve sucrée avec couche de marshmallow. Manque plus que le feu de camp.

Normalement une suite est prévue, pour quand, personne ne le sait. Un jour peut être, quand la trame d'un nouvel OS sera fait.

Miffi à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews. Miffi à ceux qui ont lu. Miffi à ceux qui sont toujours présents.

Ah oui et pour finir.

J'AI GAGNE MON PARI!!! (Message pour Zoo et Crazy)

Kisu.


End file.
